Operation: Face the Fear!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: The Host Club decides to help Haruhi conquer her fear of thunderstorms... though the process results in driving her crazy!
1. Chapter 1: A Typical Host Day

Well, readers, it's happened again. I woke up this morning to a rain-storm, and was suddenly struck by inspiration! …And lightening. (ouch) So, I've decided to get started on yet ANOTHER fic… even though I have other ones to work on… Meh, good thing I've got free time!

This is my second Ouran fic… I hope to keep everyone in-character… if not, well, forgive me.

Disclaimer: (don't look at me like that, Kyoya!) I don't own Ouran, otherwise I'd be in major-league debt with the Hosts.

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi promised herself that, someday, she would throttle the weather-man, as she hid in the corner of the changing room.

It was somewhat of a typical day at Ouran, a couple weeks after the fair, and the Host Club was thriving with activity. Their theme today was "Treasure Island", having been inspired after Tamaki's English class had to read the well-known book by Robert Lewis Stevenson. They had set up tropical trees and a small lagoon outside by the gardens, and a couple chests full of gold coins, and all the Hosts had dressed up as pirates, much to their clients' pleasures.

Of course, Haruhi was paying attention more to the skies than the scenery, noticing a couple dark clouds in the distance. _Weird… we were supposed to have clear skies all day today. _she thought. _It was basically the reason why Senpai wanted to have the theme outdoors…_

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" One of the tomboy's fan-girl clients asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yes, what's the matter?" Another fan-girl asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "Nothing's wrong… I was just wondering what my mom would think, seeing that her 'son' had grown up to lead the life of a pirate," she joked. No one but the Hosts and her father knew that Haruhi was actually a girl (though there had been a couple occasions where the secret was blown, but never really got out), and for the sake of the club's reputation, she kept her real gender a secret. She often brought up her late-mother, using stories of her passing as an attraction to the clients, as well as her humble personality.

The fan-girls, of course, sighed both sadly and dreamily at her statement.

The Hitachin twins, Koaru and Hikaru, were entertaining their clients with their "forbidden brotherly love" act, have their arms around each other. "Come, Hikaru, let us search for buried treasure," Kaoru said.

"Ah, but we already searched for buried treasure last night in bed, Koaru," Hikaru replied, pulling his brother closer, holding his chin in his fingers and leaning close. "Besides, I already have the greatest treasure in my arms,"

"Kyaaaa!" The fan-girls squealed, dozens of chibi-hearts flying above their heads.

Mori walked along to the lagoon, with Honey on his shoulders. "Wow, you guys sure threw in a lot of coins in there," one of their fan-girls said.

"That's 'cuz we make a lot of wishes," Honey replied, his voice at its usual bubbly-tone. He hopped off of Mori's shoulders, reaching into his pockets. "Here I'll show you…" his grin faded a bit, as he dug deeper into his pockets. "Oh, no, I lost my doubloons!" he then turned to Mori. "Takashi, do you remember where I put 'em?"

"Here," Mori replied, kneeling down and reaching into Honey's shirt-collar, pulling up a small bag that had been tied around his neck.

Honey smiled wide. "Oh, right! I forgot I put them there so I wouldn't lose 'em!"

All their fan-girls giggled. "So cute!" some of them exclaimed, watching as Honey showed them how to toss in a coin and make a wish.

Tamaki, in the meantime, was 'guarding' his fan-girls as he stood on a chest, fighting away Kyoya (who, actually, just stood there, boredly holding out his wooden sword). "Avast, ye treacherous scallywag! What makes ye think ye can steal away my treasure?" Tamaki snapped, using a pirate-accent- which everyone except his fan-girls found to be terrible.

"Surrender, or be forced to walk the plank," Kyoya sighed, wondering how he let Tamaki talk him into 'acting out' a pirate-brawl with him to impress the girls. The only reason he didn't walk off now was that their clients were enjoying it- and when the clients enjoyed something, the club's profit increased.

Tamaki leaned close, breaking out of his act for a moment. "Oh, c'mon, Kyoya! At least _pretend_ to enjoy pretending to be a pirate!" he hissed, then went back into his act. "Yer no match against me, ye scurvy dog!"

Kyoya shook his head, then pretended to glare at Tamaki (which… actually… didn't exactly seem like he was pretending). "You shall regret trying to hide your treasure from an Otori pirate!" he said in a more convincing tone, then plunged his sword, pretending to stab Tamaki, while the 'king' grabbed it and stuck it under his arm, pretending to fall back off the chest.

"Oh no, Senpai!" Tamaki's fan-girls gasped, kneeling around him.

"Oh, the pain…" Tamaki moaned, going into a pitiful act. "How tragic it is for a pirate to give his life defending a box of worthless coins," he sat up, caressing a girl's face. "…without realizing the real treasures that are around him…"

The fan-girls sighed dreamily, and Kyoya shook his head, then sat down at a table, typing away at his laptop. "Your costumes are so realistic," one of his fan-girls said.

"How did you ever come up with them?" another fan-girl asked.

Tamaki had made the rest of the club watch every pirate movie known to man, until he found the kind that had the most convincing looks. Finally, after stumbling upon _Pirates of the Caribbean, _he finally made the choice- which was a good thing, because the rest of the Hosts were growing sick of watching pirate movies and were planning on locking Tamaki in a trunk if he made them watch one more film.

"We managed to purchase them from a movie-studio," Kyoya answered.

"You mean, you bought copies of the costumes?" one fan-girl asked.

"Copies? No. These are the real thing- we just have to make sure to have them back before the next flick comes out." All his fan-girls sighed dreamily- getting to wear the actual clothes worn by actors!

Finally, it was time to wrap things up. Haruhi was left to clean up, as usual, and began carrying some of the props into the 3rd music room, until a distant rumbling from the skies made her freeze. _Take it easy, Haruhi… _she told herself, setting a box of doubloons off to the side. _It's probably just going to blow over to the next town. It's supposed to be a clear day-_

*Kraka-boom!*

"Hah!" Haruhi gasped, then rushed into the changing room, slamming the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyoya and Tamaki were walking through the garden, taking a detour to the front entrance, since the 'king' wanted to see how the club's roses were blossoming. "I want to keep our roses in as fine a condition as possibly, before fall hits, Kyoya." Tamaki explained as they walked. "It's hard to greet clients with withered petals, you know."

"Right, no use using fresh petals that will wither after we pluck them, anyway." Kyoya commented, rolling his eyes.

"It is best to use them while they have a sweet scent," Tamaki caressed the side of a blossomed rose, taking in its smell. "Such a wonderful sensation, especially when you want to give someone a warm welcome."

"Can we hurry this up? I don't want to wait for my limo in the rain,"

"Fine, but I want to-" Tamaki then froze, a shocked chibi-expression spreading across his face. "Rain?"

"Yes. It appears the weather advisory was off for this week." Kyoya looked up at the dark storm-clouds. "From what I can guess, we may have a few storms the next few days-"

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Tamaki ran through the gardens, frantically. "I can't believe it! A storm was coming in, and I left Haruhi in charge of clean-up! _She's gonna hate me!"_

_Surprising she doesn't already. _Kyoya thought, running after him. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably inside with the other hosts."

Tamaki calmed down a bit. "Ah, you're right." _At least she won't be alone and scared… _he thought.

"Of course I am. They'll probably calm her nerves if the storm frightens her."

Tamaki became frantic again. "EEEEEAAAAAH!" He shot across the lawn to the building, the thought of one of the other hosts getting close to 'his daughter', putting their arms around her to comfort her, holding her close- things he wanted to do!

Kyoya shook his head, following at a slow pace, though a smirk came to his face- he loved using his friend's feelings for Haruhi against him.

0o0o0o0o0

_As soon as I get over this, I swear I'm going to throttle the weatherman! _Haruhi thought as she sat in a corner, her hands covering her ears as the storm roared.

*Boom!*

She winced. The storm seemed to be getting worse…

0o0o0o0o0

Kyoya stood, glowering, in the pouring rain, as Tamaki tried to open the doors with no prevail. "Oh, this is terrible!" the Host King cried, yanking and pulling on the handles. "The custodian probably locked this door already! Quick, we must get to the other side before those get locked too!"

Without waiting for Kyoya, Tamaki bolted back into the pouring rain, running around the corner of the building.

"Or… you could just try pushing the door open." Kyoya deadpanned, pushing the door in and walking into the building, out of the rain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Hitachin Twins walked down the hall, carrying a bag of glow-sticks, flash-lights, and light-up flash-toys. "Wait 'til Neko-san opens his locker tomorrow." Kaoru said. "He'll never expect the inside of it to be brighter than him... like everything else."

"C'mon, lets find the cam-corder to put in, too. I want to catch his reaction at the right angle," Hikaru said as they entered the third music room.

The first thing they noticed was Mori and Honey carrying some chests into their storage-area, both of them appearing to be a little wet. "Hey, I thought Haruhi was on cleaning duty,"

"Yeah, did she skip out?"

"We don't know," Honey replied. "Takashi and I were just getting back into our school-clothes, when we noticed that there were still a few things left outside. We went out there to see if Haru-chan needed help, but we couldn't find her, and it was starting to drizzle, so we decided to finish the job for her so she wouldn't get in trouble."

_The rain! _Hikaru thought, looking out at the storm- catching a glimpse of Tamaki trying to pull open a door, then run off- and realized why Haruhi didn't finish the job. He had been in this kind of position before.

"Where do you suppose she is?" Kaoru asked. "It isn't really like her to abandon a job-"

"I think I have an idea," Hikaru said. _She's probably somewhere where she can hide from the storm- aha! _he thought, his eyes falling on the changing room. "C'mon, lets check in here."

They pulled open the door, seeing Haruhi in the corner. "Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Honey gasped.

"Guys…?" Haruhi asked, her voice in a whisper.

*Rumble!*

She gasped at the sound of thunder, cringing. "Remember during summer vacation when Haruhi and I went out?" Hikaru asked Kaoru in a whisper. "Tamaki called me and told me she was afraid of storms."

"I remember that." Kaoru said. "He was yelling into his phone loud enough for the whole town to hear."

"Go get your iPod, and I'll find a blanket."

"I'll go get Usa-chan. He comes in handy when it comes to needing comfort," Honey volunteered, then turned to Mori. "Takashi, you stay with Haruhi, so the storm doesn't scare her."

Mori gave a nod. When the others ran off to retrieve their objects, he walked over to Haruhi. "You guys really don't have to-" Haruhi began.

*Crack! BOOM!*

"Agh!" she hit the floor, pulling the bandana of her pirate-outfit over her eyes.

Mori sat down beside her, putting his hand on top of her head, feeling her tremble. The twins returned, and Kaoru placed his earphones into Haruhi's ears, his music draining out the sound of the storm, while Hikaru placed a blanket around her. "Here, Haru-chan," Honey said, handing her his pink stuffed bunny. "Usa-chan always helped me feel better,"

"Don't worry, Haruhi," the twins said in unison, wrapping their arms around her. "We're here, now."

Mori only nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki ran to the last door, out of breath and drenched. _It's no use! My poor Haruhi is probably trapped inside, cowering in the arms of some other boy, and I'm LOCKED OUT WITH NO WAY OF RESCUING HER! _he thought, leaning against the door. "Oh, what am I going to-WAUGH!" he cried out, falling backwards. He looked up, seeing Kyoya holding the door open. "Kyoya! How did YOU get in?"

Kyoya merely pointed to an engraving above the door-handle, which read "Pull."

"Take a guess." The Shadow King scoffed.

"Oh, never mind that now! Hurry! We've got to find Haruhi!" Tamaki snapped, running down the hall. "C'mon! She's probably in the club-room!"

"…Which is THAT way…" Kyoya pointed in the opposite direction.

Tamaki quickly turned around and shot off down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The storm brewed loudly outside, rain crashing against the windowpanes as if trying to break through, lightening flashing every five seconds, the thunder roaring. Ouran's headmaster, Mr. Suoh, announced over the intercom that any students that were left in the building were to stay inside until the storm cleared, and all outdoor activities were cancelled…

Yet Haruhi heard none of it, distracted by the twins hugging her, Honey offering her strawberry cake to calm her nerves, and Mori sitting behind her. If her friends weren't the ones keeping her mind off the storm, the songs on Kaoru's iPod were.

_I'll be back_

_Neon dashi nareul chajeul geoya_

_Geuttae dashi naega ol geoya_

_Geu nugudo neoreul naboda sarang hal sun eopgie_

It was a song by the artists, 2PM, a music-group Haruhi had heard about, though she never really listened to any of their music until now. …She liked it.

Letting out a calm sigh, she leaned back, though she sat up quickly, forgetting that Mori was behind her. "Sorry, Mori-senpai-" she began. In response, Mori put his hand on top of her head, giving her a small grin.

"He doesn't mind, Haru-chan." Honey told her. "He lets me lean against him all the time on long road trips. …Are you sure you don't want any cake? It's strawberry- your favorite!"

Haruhi grinned. "It's okay. I'm good."

"The storm is starting to pass," The twins said in unison, taking out the earphones so Haruhi could hear. "You want to come back out, now?"

Haruhi listened. The thunder had stopped, and there wasn't much lightening, and the rain had slowed down to a light drizzle… yet she didn't feel like getting up just yet. "Well-"

*BAM!*

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

Everyone looked over, seeing Tamaki standing in the doorway, looking absolutely furious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So… what do you guys think? Please give your completely honest opinion- no flames, but I accept constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: The Competition Begins!

Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but I had to search deep for inspiration… and now that I've found it, here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Vampiregirl16: **Glad you like it so far ^-^

**MoriandMeForever: **(love the name) Thank you, glad you like it. I'm also happy I got everyone in-character (hopefully it stays that way).

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Host Club or other characters, otherwise I'd be working beside Haruhi… which, actually, sounds fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki stood there, red-faced, steam coming out of the top of his head and he glared daggers at the other hosts, whom he felt were much-too-close to Haruhi. Kyoya walked in behind the enraged king, showing no concern at all. "Sorry it took us so long, but it appears our Lord here had a bit of trouble with the doors." the Shadow King said.

"Haruhi… step away from those rapscallions…" Tamaki said calmly, though his voice shook a bit with anger. "Come to daddy now…"

"I'm fine, Senpai," Haruhi said, a bit annoyed. "The storm just took me by surprise, and the others were just helping out. It's no big deal."

"_No big deal?" _Tamaki was blazing with fury now, the outline of his body practically in flames. "_Those two devil-twins have their arms all over you, and you think you're fine?"_

"We always have our arms around Haruhi, M'Lord…" Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, she's our little toy, remember?" Hikaru added.

This really didn't calm Tamaki down. _"And I've told you a thousand times to keep your grimy hands off my little girl!" _he then turned to Mori. _"_And Mori! You were basically acting as a pillow for their sinfullness! How could you?" his gaze finally fell on Honey, who looked at him with watery eyes full of worry. "And Honey, you were- wait, what were you doing?"

"Just giving her some cake…" Honey said, sniffling. "And Takashi was only letting Haru-chan lean against him for support. _We were only trying to help her feel better!_" the lolli-boy shota then began to cry.

Tamaki gasped, patting Honey on the back. "Agh! I'm sorry, Mitsukuni! I forgot you were the only innocent one in this room other than myself! Please don't cry!"

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head, then grabbed her uniform. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to change," she said, annoyed at all the tension in the room. "I need to get home, I've got a pile of homework to do and I still need to prepare dinner."

The other hosts walked out, giving Haruhi her privacy. Tamaki then turned at the twins, his eyes flaming once more. "Alright, what did you two demons do to my precious Haruhi during my absence?" he demanded in a quiet whisper.

"Nothing. She was scared, so we brought her some blankets and I let her listen to my iPod." Kaoru replied, simply.

"Of course, Mori and Honey were with us at the time. If they weren't…" Hikaru said mischievously, and the twins snickered.

"If you two lay a hand on her one more time-" Tamaki warned, forcefully.

"Haru-chan was scared, Tama-chan." Honey interjected once more, holding his stuffed bunny close. "The twins were only comforting her and keeping her mind off the storm."

"Nothing really happened, that would be worth getting upset about." Mori said stoically.

"I believe they're right," Kyoya said, looking out the window at the receding storm. "Would you rather have had Haruhi alone and scared beyond recognition, rather than having support?"

"I would rather have supported her myself…" Tamaki said quietly, in a mutter.

The twins popped up on both sides of him, Hikaru holding a microphone and wearing head-phones, and Kaoru holding up a tape-recorder, both of them looking like reporters. "Come again, boss? We didn't catch that!" they both said.

"I SAID NOTHING!" Tamaki stormed away, glowering at the storm clouds, and an eerie sense of drama floated through the room.

"Way to go, you landed him in another mood," Kyoya said to the twins.

_Curse this unpredictable weather! _Tamaki thought, bitterly. _Because of it, my poor Haruhi fell to the mercy of those twins again! If I hadn't gotten there in time… or if Honey and Mori weren't there… But what if Honey and Mori had ideas of their own? What if they all were planning on getting Haruhi to themselves? What if they had plotted this all along? WHAT IF THEY STOLE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME?_

**The Theater of Tamaki's Mind presents…**

**~What Would Happen If Haruhi Was Alone With The Others~**

_The room suddenly has some sort of Greek décor to it, Haruhi wearing an elegant white gown while the others wear togas, all of them crowing around her, bearing gifts as she sits on a chair. "Come with me, my dear, and I shall show you love you've never known!" Hikaru said, slyly._

"_No, no, come with me! I shall treat you as a queen, for you have the makings of one!" Kaoru exclaimed._

"_I'll shower you with sweets, and you can hold Usa-chan as much as you want!" Honey cried cheerfully._

_Mori knelt in front of her, taking her hand with his own, and handing her a rose._

"_Oh, where is my once-loyal King when I need him most?" Haruhi cried, wincing. "Has he fallen out of love with me? Will he ever return? How could he let me be alone with these dogs? Oh, Tamaki, please come!"_

**~The End~**

Tamaki paled, shrinking down to a shocked chibi-form. _My poor daughter… _he thought, letting out a small squeak. _Oh, if only I were there… If only I could show her there was nothing to be afraid of-_

"THAT'S IT!" Tamaki exclaimed, startling the rest of the hosts. "In order to prevent Haruhi from falling into the hands of another man out of fright, I shall help her conquer her fear of storms!" _And she'll be so grateful, she'll love me forever!_

Kyoya rubbed his chin. "That's probably the single most brillian idea you've had all year," he said, dully.

"Of course it is! It's the plot of this fan-fiction after all… The authoress obviously wishes me to help Haruhi get over her fears and win her heart!"

(a/n: waaaaay off, Tamaki…)

"We could help, too!" Honey exclaimed, sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Then Haruhi won't have to hide anymore!"

A chibi-sweat drop appeared on Tamaki's forehead. "Um, actually, Honey, I believe I'm the one who shall-" he began.

"We'll try it, as well." the twins said, grinning their Cheshire-cat grins. "Anything to help Haruhi…"

"I've always been curious on why she's been afraid of them for so long…" Kyoya said, scribbling on his notepad. "Perhaps I'll look into it, also."

Haruhi, by this point, was standing in the doorway, her temple throbbing. _Huh, boy… _she thought.

"No, no, no! I'll be the one to help her, you guys just stay put!" Tamaki snapped. "I'm the only one clever enough to find out how to cure her anxiety!"

"_Cause it" is more like it… _Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?" The twins asked, circling Tamaki. "If you know how to cure it, why haven't you done it earlier?"

"I'd assume we'd all have our own methods," Kyoya said respectively, giving Tamaki a critical look. "No matter how odd-ball they may appear…"

Suddenly the floor began to shake, and a circular platform began to rise out of the floor, followed by the most annoying laugh anyone could ever hear. On the platform stood Renge, the host club's so-called 'manager'. "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "We shall make it a competition, to see who is the victor of getting rid of Haruhi's fear!"

"Hate to sound like a kill-joy, Renge, but I don't like the idea of having the personal things in my life used-" Haruhi began to interject.

"So it shall be!" Tamaki declared before Haruhi could finish. "Whoever shall be the first to eradicate Haruhi's fear shall be her life-long companion and protector!"

_P-Protector…? _Haruhi thought, the vein in her temple throbbing harder. "I don't NEED protection, Senpai! I can look after myself!"

"The weather advisory states we'll have a storm for the rest of the week," Kyoya said, now on his laptop. "That should give each of us a day to work with her, starting tomorrow."

"I propose we draw names to see who goes first!" Renge exclaimed, holding up a boulder-hat with pieces of scrap papers that had the hosts' names on them. No one objection (though Haruhi believed this whole thing to be ridiculous) and she drew a name. "The first to work with her shall be… Kaoru!"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed.

"No!" Tamaki gasped, though remained calm. "Take it easy, Tamaki… maybe you'll be second…"

Renge drew another name. "The next one shall be… Hikaru!"

"Alright, two in a row!" The twins exclaimed, and Tamaki developed a shocked chibi-look again.

"Third shall be… Kyoya! Fourth shall be… Honey! Fifth shall be… Mori! …And I suppose that leaves Tamaki as the last one."

Tamaki's body when all white, and he slumped to the floor. "L-Last…?" he whimpered.

Haruhi shook her head, then grabbed her bag and walked out. _This is going to be a looong week. _she thought, bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Alright, guys, I need help. If any of you have some ideas on what kind of antics I could have the hosts do to 'help' Haruhi, I'm open for suggestions!

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3: Kaoru's Method of Inspiration

Weeeeeelllllllllll… here's a new chapter. ENJOY!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**DreamWriter101: **Glad you think so. Thank you. ^-^

**Prince-Shigure: **And thus, here is the continuation ;)

**KageNoNeko: **Your theory is correct. …And thank you for pointing out the spelling-error (I knew I goofed up somewhere).

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own the Host Club? …Didn't think so.

0o0o0o0o0

The rules of the competition were simple, as Renge pinned a poster of each rule to the wall, with six boxes near each number, and each host's name above each box- whoever broke one of the rules would be marked down and disqualified.

1) Each host got only 1 hour of the day to find a solution for Haruhi's phobia.

2) Their ideas had to be completely original. If a host were to steal someone's idea, or if two hosts were to use the same idea, it would be considered null and void, and they'd lose 15 minutes.

3) There was to be no interference or help from anyone- each host had to work alone, otherwise lose 30 minutes. If their method worked, whoever helped them would receive all the credit.

4) Swapping days with another host was not allowed. (Tamaki sat in the corner sulking at this 'injustice').

5) Haruhi couldn't turn down any of the hosts- _**no matter what! **_

(Haruhi immediately thought the last rule was just plain stupid).

The weather-advisory proved to be right, for the next day was just as over-cast and dreary as yesterday. _Damn it. I was hoping for clear skies, then this whole 'competition' could be postponed. _she thought. Then again, she realized, even if it wasn't stormy, the Host Club would have figured something out- probably set up the room to make the lights flicker and play a stereo that recorded the sound of thunder, or perhaps Kyouya would find a bio-dome that could be set on the most treacherous weather-conditions…

Knowing the hosts, the insane ideas were endless.

It was Tuesday, and though the morning had just arrived Haruhi was already counting down until the final hour of her first mind-numbing week of being 'cured' of her fear. _Maybe I can get out of it by sitting close to the window, _she thought as she entered her classroom, looking out the window at the slow drizzle of rain. _If I get struck by lightening, it'll be for a good cause…_

She felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulder, and she didn't even have to take a look to know that both of the Hitachin twins were standing on both sides of her, smiling their mischievous grins. "Morning, Haruhi," they said in unison, their voices having a cheerful- yet questionable- tone.

"What do you two want?" Haruhi asked, already feeling annoyed.

"We were just curious…" Hikaru said as they circled her.

"…Because you came to school on a rainy-day." Kaoru added.

"And we want to know why," They both finished together.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss school just because of a storm," Haruhi scoffed. "I have to show SOME back-bone, don't I?"

The truth was, Haruhi made it to school because her father, Ranka, offered to give her a lift and got her to Ouran early, before the rain began to fall. Though, she refused to tell anyone- i.e. the Host Club- figuring this would only escalate everyone's concern, believing her to be 'completely helpless' (Tamaki, she knew, would be at the top of that list).

"True, especially since it'll help get this competition over with," Hikaru said.

"…Which brings us to my method," Kaoru said, grinning.

_Figures. _Haruhi thought, giving a cynical look.

"You see, we have a study-hall together 3rd period. Hikaru will be in the hallway, keeping watch on Nekozawa's locker- we rigged it yesterday, you know. I figure, while he's checking our trap, you and I could get started on our shift."

Haruhi suppressed a sigh. "Alright…" she muttered. _At least I won't be Nekozawa, _she thought, trying to find something optimistic about this situation.

The bell rang and the students took their seats. Haruhi watched the clock, begging for time to go faster and have the day be over with.

0o0o0o0o0

Third period dragged in slowly, as Haruhi met Kaoru in the hall, seeing that Hikaru was knelt behind the end of the lockers, anxiously waiting for Nekozawa to come by. "What if he had already opened his locker?" Haruhi asked Kaoru as they walked off.

"We managed to snag a copy of his schedule." Kaoru replied, trying to hold back a grin. "He has gym class first period, and a study-hall second-period- which he uses to spend time at his 'Dark Magic' club. He has biology third period, which would probably be the only time he'd need to use his locker."

"What if he already has everything he needed for biology?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Then I guess we'd miss it. …It wouldn't be too bad, though. We'd be able to hear his screams from across the building, and we hid a camera in there so we could capture the look on his face!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _I always forget- when it comes to the 'Little Devil Type', there's always a back-up plan. _she reminded herself.

They came to an empty hallway then, and Kaoru sat on a seat near a window, motioning Haruhi to sit next to him. "So, what do you find so scary about thunder-storms? They're basically all rain, flashing, and loud noises."

Haruhi leaned back, looking out the window. The rain was pouring heavily now, the street-curbs flooding half-an-inch each minute. "Basically the lightening. It's the most dangerous part of the storm- it could start fires, or hit power-lines and cause black-outs… I heard a bolt of lightening split a tree in half in the country once."

"So, what, you're afraid of being struck by lightening?"

"Well, wouldn't anyone be? All you'd have to do is stand out in the open, and hiding under a tree would increase your chances, along with holding an umbrella."

"I know. I just think that, out of the rest of the storm, it's the least likely thing to happen. Now, the rain would be more dangerous, because it can cause flooding, obscure vision if heavy enough, cause pneumonia if you're out in it too long… Then there's the wind- it could blow out anything! Probably could blow a tree-branch clean off the trunk and make it smash through the window, if it were blowing hard enough."

Haruhi gave a nervous glance at a tree-branch outside the window. "Pardon my interruption, but exactly HOW does this help me get over my fear?"

"Hey, first step in getting rid of a fear is drawing out the specific parts that terrify you, and finding a way to get rid of them." Kaoru looked out the window, up at the clouds. "When we were kids, Hikaru and I always became inspired by storms- it reminded us of our favorite horror movies, and even gave us ideas on what kind of pranks to pull on people."

"How would storms inspire pranks?" …As soon as she asked it, Haruhi came to the conclusion that she didn't even want to know.

"Well, storms tend to be the main scenery for horror films, right? And horror films induce fear, and everyone has something they're afraid of… which makes it easy for Hikaru and I to use it against them."

Suddenly there was a scream echoing down the hall, and Haruhi and Kaoru happened to look over, just in time to see the hooded-form of Nekozawa race by. "Light! Light in my locker! I'm blind, I'M BLIND!" he screeched as he ran.

Hikaru came running up moments later, doubling over in laughter, all the while holding a video camera. "Oh, you should have been there!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "The camera got a perfect angle on his face and everything!"

"Let me see!" Kaoru exclaimed.

On the camcorder's screen was the paused, frightened expression of Nekozawa, his eyes in swirls from all the flashing lights. Both the twins hit the floor, bursting into guffaws and pounding their fists on the tiles. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, how would a prank help me get over my fear?" she asked Kaoru.

"Simple," Kaoru said, standing up and leading her away. "Rather than feel 'frightened' by lightening, become inspired. Say, next time there's a blackout during a storm, set up a joke to pull on someone in the dark- pretend someone's got you, or hide in the shadows and jump out at someone, maybe slip a rubber grub in the back of their shirts… The possibilities are endless!"

"Uh huh… I'm not so sure how that would work,"

Kaoru shrugged. "Just give it a try. Storms always serve some inspiration for a purpose," With that, he walked off.

Haruhi shook her head. _Well, at least he didn't try to do anything stupid. _she thought, walking to her locker to retrieve a textbook for her next class.

*KRAKA-BOOM!*

"WAUGH!" Haruhi cried out, jumping back as light flashed inside her locker. Calming down, she noticed a tape-recorder inside, wired to some sort of flashing toy- both obviously wired to go off as soon as the door was open.

"Just thought you could use a little 'inspiration'!" Kaoru called from down the hall, Hikaru at his side, both twins sharing in a laugh.

_I spoke too soon… _Haruhi thought bitterly, ripping the toy and tape-recorder out of her locker.

0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki had been watching the whole thing from down the hall, and caught up with the twins later, immediately grabbing Kaoru by the collar on contact. "You idiot! You're supposed to get rid of her fear, not provoke it!" he snapped, chibi-flames coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "Are you trying to scare her to death?"

"It's all part of my solution," Kaoru sneered. "I believe that if I can get Haruhi to see her fear as some sort of joke, she'll get over it."

"A JOKE? How could someone joke about something they're afraid of? How does that solve anyone's problems? _Who uses a stupid method like that, anyway?"_

"Watch it, sire, otherwise we'll report you for interference," Hikaru chided.

"You can't report me, you've basically assisted in your brother's method by setting up that prank on Nekozawa! I see how your brain works!"

"Uh, we set up the prank yesterday, BEFORE the competition started," Kaoru said, critically.

"Why don't you go work on your own method, rather than intruding on Kaoru's?" Hikaru sneered, and the twins walked off, leaving Tamaki seething with anger.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Alright, I know it was a short chapter, but I was lacking a bit of inspiration at the moment. (Hopefully I'll get some)

*Boom!*

(glowers at the Hitachins) Not THAT kind of inspiration, you morons!

Hitachins: (smirk) Sorry, couldn't resist!

T_T Why does that not surprise me?

…Please review. Unless you want to be the next victim of a Hitachin prank, DON'T FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4: The Clients Place Their Bets

Please excuse the rapid update, but I have gone insanely write-happy at the moment 8p

**Reviewer Thanks**

**ChicInGlitter: **Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^-^

**KageNoNeko: **Oh, believe me, there'll be more to the mystery. And you are correct- when it comes to the twins, their minds are practically one in the same ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned the hosts, Renge would probably kill me.

0o0o0o0o0

_The thunder roared and rain pounded against the windows, causing a small Haruhi to hide under a blanket. "M-Mommy…" she whimpered as the lightening flashed, illuminating her tear-stained face…_

Haruhi opened her eyes, having awakened from the sound of the storm. She looked at her clock, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. _It's not bad enough it scares me, but it's also keeping me from sleep! _she thought defiantly. Curling up tighter under her blankets and covering her head with a pillow, she tried to drain out the sound.

She kept thinking about what Kaoru had said to her, and decided to try to think about some idea in which the storm could be used for her own ideas- none which would involve a prank, she decided quickly- and tried to picture the right kind of situation.

Her first idea came for using lightening as a power-source, having it strike an antenna that would generate electricity… though, the thought of being near the antenna caused her to shiver, so she ignored the idea.

Her next idea involved using a rain-pipe to collect water, making it run through a purifier so she could have fresh water… of course, she knew that would cost something, and- considering she lived in an apartment- didn't have any clue where she would put it.

*CRACK! BOOM!*

She was having trouble figuring out a use for the thunder, especially since the sound of it kept causing her to jump. _I'll work on it later… _she thought, then shut her eyes tight as the lightening flashed, trying to get back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

The storm last night had lasted until after 4:30, which didn't do much good for Haruhi, who walked to school, her eyes feeling heavy. One good thing about the nightly storm was that the worst of it wasn't going to happen during the day, she believed, from the thin-look the clouds appeared to be in that morning.

_I shouldn't get my hopes up too quick. _she thought. _Just because it looks like the storm is starting to pass doesn't mean it's over for good… let alone the competition…_

The day seemed to drone on for the tomboy, the lack of sleep causing her to dose off during classes. She had already been jerked awake in three periods after her name was called, and she accidentally wandered into a gym-class during a dodgeball game, getting struck three times by flying red rubber balls, until she managed to make it out of the gym and to her own classroom, a little disheveled.

Finally, it was time to go to the 3rd Music Room to join the other Hosts. Luckily there wasn't a specific theme for today, giving her a chance to lie on the couch for a couple minutes before the clients arrived, to take a quick cat-nap…

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked, suddenly standing before her, hugging his Usa-chan.

"WHAT? Something is wrong with Haruhi?" Tamaki cried out before Haruhi could reply, and was suddenly at her side. "What's the matter with my daughter? Is she ill? Did she get hurt? Oh, Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Senpai, I'm just a little tired," Haruhi muttered. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."

"It's true. She was dosing off in homeroom this morning," Kaoru said.

"And she was an easy-target in dodge ball, too." Hikaru added, trying to contain a snicker. "We didn't think you were into sports, Haruhi."

Haruhi glowered at the twins. "I'm not..." she muttered.

"You mean… _someone pelted my Haruhi with those red-rubber death balls?_" Tamaki shouted. "That's it! Give me their names and numbers! I'm going to make them regret even participating in that horrible game!"

"I only got hit a couple times, Senpai. It's no big deal…"

"Why couldn't you sleep last night, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked before Tamaki could go on another violent rant.

"I just had a weird dream, that's all." …It was only half the truth, though she believed it was the dream that helped awake her during the storm, about the first night her fear came to be…

"What was it abo-" Hikaru began to ask, but was cut off by several gasps.

Standing by the poster where the rules were listed were Haruhi's clients, all of them whispering amongst themselves. "Haruhi is afraid of thunder?" One girl asked.

"I had no idea. How long has this been going on?" Another girl wondered.

"Which boy do you think will win?" Another girl asked her friend.

"Haruhi! You never told us you were scared of storms!" One girl said to the tomboy, walking up to her.

"Oh, it must be horrible, especially since it's supposed to be raining all week!" Another girl said to her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" A different girl asked, lacing her arm with Haruhi's.

"HELPING IS PROHIBITED!" Renge shouted, suddenly popping up out of nowhere and scaring Haruhi's fan-girls. "ONLY THE OTHER HOSTS ARE ALLOWED TO HELP HER, NO INTERFERENCE FROM ANYONE!"

"We're sorry!" The clients wailed, hiding behind Haruhi.

_Sheesh… _Haruhi thought. "Don't get so hot-headed, Renge, they were just sharing their concern. They didn't know about _all _the rules," she retorted.

The rest of the Hosts' clients arrived by this point, and took an interest into the competition as well. "Who do you suppose will win?" One of Haruhi's fan-girls asked.

"I'm going to guess Kyoya-san." One of Kyoya's fan-girls said. "His family owns a hospital, so he may come up with some sort of therapeutic cure."

"I think it'll be Tamaki," one of Tamaki's fan-girls said. "Hikaru and Kaoru said they walked in on him sitting in a room with her last summer during a storm…"

"Nah, it's going to be Mitsukuni," One of Honey's fan-girls said. "He once taught at the dojo as the most fierce fighter in all of Japan, so he must know several methods in conquering fear."

"Yes, but so does Takashi, I bet." One of Mori's fan-girls added.

Soon, all the Hosts' clients were talking with each other, debating which of their favorite hosts would succeed. "Here, here, sign the name of which host you'll think will win!" Renge exclaimed, holding up a clipboard.

"Do we get anything if our host wins?" One of the twins' fan-girls asked.

"Well…" Kyoya said, suddenly taking in an interest. "If you each wish to place a bet of fifteen yen, if your host is the victor, said host's clients will win the honor of joining them for a free dinner at Ruku DiJan's…"

Ruku DiJan's was a high-class restaurant that had just been built, and was rumored to cost an arm and a leg to get in, as fancy it appeared to be.

"What about us?" Haruhi's fan-girls demanded.

"You all have the right to choose a side as well," Kyoya replied, a sly grin appearing on his face. "…Just choose carefully."

Quick as a heartbeat, the fan-girls began signing names of whichever host they believed would win. _Oh, for crying out loud! _Haruhi thought, the vein in her temple throbbing.

"But, Kyoya," Hikaru whispered. "Ruku's is way expensive! You don't really think we'd have enough in our budget to treat several girls to a free dinner, do you?"

"Yeah, we'd be sent to the cleaners!" Kaoru added.

Kyoya smirked, the light reflecting off his glasses. "Only without these," he said, pulling out a few 'Free-Dinner' certificates. "One reason I brought up the dinner idea was because Tamaki's family managed to purchase the restaurant, and our 'king' was gracious enough to get us our own meal-tickets. They'll only be good until Sunday, on the night of the Grand Opening."

"Sunday is the last day of the competition!" Kaoru realized.

"Wow. Talk about convenient." Hikaru said.

"Plus, with all the yen we'll receive from our client's bets- especially since I believe Haruhi's clients may vote for more than one host in order to win the prize- we'll have enough in our budget to cover the costs." Kyoya said, then walked off.

Haruhi sat on the sofa, her face in the hands. _Someone just kill me now… _she thought, red with embarrassment. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw Tamaki standing in front of her, holding up what appeared to be a dream-catcher he crafted out of yarn, shoe-string, beads, and little rose-shaped stickers.

"I made this… just in case you have any weird dreams," he said, quietly. "It's supposed to capture and contain bad dreams, so…" the dream catcher suddenly fell apart, and Tamaki developed a disappointed chibi-face.

"Uh… it's okay, Senpai." Haruhi said, scooping up the damaged dream-catcher. "It's fine. Thanks."

Tamaki gave a small, relieved grin, then walked off. Once they all finished placing their bets, the clients got with their hosts to get back to Host Club matters. "So, why exactly are you afraid of thunder-storms?" One of Haruhi's fan-girls asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Lets just not talk about it, okay?" she pleaded, looking at the girl's nails. "What I want to know is where you found that shade of nail-polish. It looks nice- kinda matches your eyes."

The girl beamed. "Oh, thank you!"

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, a certain Shadow King happened to overhear the question (no, not the nail-polish one). _I believe I might just win this competition, _he thought, as a plan formed in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we get to Hikaru's turn.

But, now for a more important matter: who do YOU think will win? (holds up Renge's clipboard) Go on, place your bet! …Don't worry, it's free for reviewers ;)

…Flamers, on the other hand, will be forced to work for the Host Club to work off a fine of 100 million yen. (that's how much it'll cost you- as well as your fingers).


	5. Chapter 5: Hikaru's Method of Plots

Well, sorry for the slight delay, but here's a new chapter! (Also a tally of which Hosts have the most bets, via reviewers)

Tallies:

Tamaki- 1

Kyoya- 0

Honey- 0

Mori- 0

Hikaru- 0

Kaoru- 0

**Reviewer Thanks**

**KageNoNeko: **Whatever Kyoya is planning, it oughtta be… interesting ;) I was wondering if Haruhi took PE, so thank you for informing me of that (edited that bit a little).

Disclaimer: (is wearing a Host uniform) Um… Guys? I don't own anything except the plot. I don't have to do this… (looks in mirror) Although I look good in a suit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi trudged down the sidewalk, her eyelids feeling heavy and her legs feeling like gelatin. All she wanted to do was get home and lie down for a while, earn some rest, and forget about the events of today. _Damn those rich bastards… _she thought bitterly as she walked. _I'd probably feel more rested if they didn't let our clients get involved… let alone start this competition in the first place!_

A limo drove up beside her just then, and the backseat window rolled down, revealing the identical faces of the Hitachin twins. "Need a lift?" they asked in unison.

"No thanks, guys. I can make it to my apartment on my own," Haruhi muttered.

There came a rumbling from the sky just then, and she looked up, seeing that the storm clouds had grown thick, and it was starting to drizzle.

"We didn't say we'd give you a lift to YOUR place, Haruhi," Kaoru said, smirking. "Or did you forget Hikaru still hasn't used his hour today?"

"Yeah, hop in… unless you want to walk clear across town in the rain," Hikaru added, his smirk being the most devilish.

_Someone up there must really hate me… _Haruhi thought, grimacing up at the sky. "Fine, lets just get it over with," she sighed, climbing into the car, sitting next to Hikaru. The limo began to drive through the street, the tinted windows darkening the dreary scenery. "So, what kind of method do you have in store for me, or do I want to know?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, I figured I'd build up on what Kaoru did: Showing you how useful thunderstorms can be."

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "I thought Renge said you couldn't use anyone else's ideas!"

"She said we couldn't use the SAME ideas," Kaoru corrected, matter-of-factly. "You see, I showed you how storms can be used for humorous purposes. Hikaru, on the other hand, will be showing you another way they're used… theatrical wise."

The limo stopped at the Hitachin manor, and the twins led Haruhi to the door, offering to give her a tour before they began. "Maybe another time." she responded, all the while thinking, _I just want to get this hour over with and get out!_

"Suit yourself. I'll be upstairs," Kaoru said with a shrug, heading up the stairs. "Have fun… but not TOO much fun," with that and a wink, he left them.

"C'mon, in here." Hikaru said, guiding Haruhi into their media-room, where a large big-screen television with surround sound awaited them (along with a bowl of popcorn and a couple sodas). On the coffee table sat a stack of classic horror films.

"We're going to watch movies? That's your method?" Haruhi questioned.

"Not exactly. There's not enough time in an hour to watch them all," Hikaru put in a DVD, then he and Haruhi sat on the couch. "We're just going to watch the 'Making Of' sections, and see what they use for their special effects."

The first movie they watched was about a newly-wed couple who get stranded in a thunderstorm and have to stay the night at a spooky mansion… at least that's what Haruhi figured from watching the special-effects footage. Looking at the other movies, she realized that they all had one thing in common: the plot included thunder-storms.

"See, back before the special effects were advanced, people had to use just flashing lights and metal sheets to make storm-noises." Hikaru explained to her as they watched the old film, then popped in a more recent one about teens at a haunted summer-camp. "Nowadays, they use special recordings, holograms, giant fans, and water-spouts in the ceiling to make it more realistic."

"I already knew the storms were fake," Haruhi sneered. "How does all this help me out?"

Hikaru paused the movie, shrugging. "Well, I figure you could just pretend you were in a movie, and that the storm was nothing but some special effect. They mostly just use water, lights, and fans to make it all happen… and that's basically all storms are, right? Rain, lightening, and wind."

"Yeah, except in movies, the people are more likely to get slaughtered by a maniac than struck by lightening,"

Hikaru looked out the window at the storm. "You know, it's a rare thing to get struck by lightening. I think it only happens to stupid people- you know, if they're carrying metallic rods, or trying to fix an antenna, or standing on a high mountain. I don't think you'd be dumb enough to do anything like that."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Hikaru took a glance at his watch. "We've still got fifteen minutes. How about we try out my method?" he grabbed her by the arm and guided her into the hallway, which was lined with windows that gave a good view of the storm. "We can pretend we're both stuck inside a homicidal maniac's house, and have to find the exit before he finds us, or something like that."

She gave a deadpanned look. "Yeah, what better way to conquer my fear than to picture getting killed by a psycho?"

The twin scoffed. "You think up a good plot then. If you had to make the perfect stormy-setting for a movie, what would it be like? Use some imagination."

Haruhi rubbed her chin. "Well, I wouldn't use it for a slasher-film, since it's been done before…"

"What kind of genre, then? What is the first thing that comes to your mind when a storm hits, besides fear?"

The thunder rumbled, sending chills down Haruhi's spine, and she shut her eyes, trying to think. "It would be… it would be about a kid… a boy who ends up all alone one night, and is searching for something he's lost…"

Hikaru cocked his head. "Kind of some touching family-film, huh? I guess that would work." he studied her, seeing that she kept her eyes closed. "…What would happen, next?"

"The boy would run out into the storm, looking all over… only to find out that whatever he lost, was gone for good."

"Why? Was it stolen?"

He paused just then, seeing a single tear squeeze out from Haruhi's still-shut eyes. "In a way, it was… only what was taken from him, there was nothing he could do to get it back."

Hikaru only stood there, stunned. "What did he lose-" he began to ask, until- in a flash of lightening- he found Haruhi clinging to his arm.

Haruhi gasped, letting go. "S-Sorry… I guess I got caught up in the plot,"

"It's alright," Hikaru looked at his watch. "The hour's up anyway. How about we find Kaoru and watch a movie, while we wait for the storm to clear? Then we'll give you a lift home."

The tomboy gave a nod, and they walked upstairs, finding Kaoru in the bedroom, reading a magazine. "Wow, the hour's finished already? Man, time really seems to fly," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Haruhi muttered.

"We were thinking about watching a movie until it stops raining," Hikaru told his twin. "We've still got some popcorn left,"

"Cool, what movie are we watching?" Kaoru asked.

"I was thinking of that one about that girl who lives in a well,"

"Sounds good. How about if we watch it on the 3D-screen?"

"You read my mind,"

_I wonder if these two would come up with a movie of their own, _Haruhi wondered as she followed the twins. _With the way they use their imaginations, it would probably be hard to tell if their genre would be 'horror' or 'comedy'._

0o0o0o0o0

Once the popcorn was gone, the movie had ended, and the storm had subsided, the twins gave Haruhi a lift back to her apartment, as promised. "We'll have to do this again sometime," they said in unison.

"Riiiight… See you later." Haruhi replied, heading quickly to her complex.

The limo drove down the street, and Hikaru had fallen silent, lost in thought. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, noticing his brother's solemn expression. "Didn't your method work?"

"Hard to say," Hikaru replied, looking out the window. "I think I helped her… but I think I made it worse, too."

"That's quite an oxymoron, Hika. What do you mean?"

Hikaru sighed. "I think I may have changed her feeling for storms from 'terrified' to 'sorrow'. I asked her to come up with a storyline that would include a storm, like how she would use one in a movie, and… what she said was like something she actually went through." Kaoru only looked at him, surprised, watching as his brother shook his head. "I don't think storms just scare her, Kaoru… I think something about them upsets her, too."

"What could it be, though?"

Hikaru looked up at the sky, sighing. "I think it has to do with her losing something she loved… and may never get back."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there goes another method. Next up comes Kyoya… and maybe the reason behind Haruhi's fear ;)

Please review. Don't flame, just place a bet!


	6. Chapter 6: Kyoya's Therapeutic Method

HI EVERYONE! …Okay, I'm a little slow on my updates right now, because I just got moved into a new house and the internet-connection needs work. So, just to recap, no, I am NOT dead. Please enjoy this chapter, and I shall see you at the end of it. In the meantime, I'll be training my bunnies to practice archery.

Hosts Betting Tallies:

Tamaki- 2

Kyoya- 1

Honey- 0

Mori- 0

Hikaru- 0

Kaoru- 0

**Reviewer Acknowledgements and Thank-Yous**

**KageNoNeko: **Causing amusements is one of the results of writing stories. And yes, Kyoya's method should be quite… interesting…

**Gingiie666: **Thank you ^-^ Wait no longer, here you go!

**Runningshadow135: **Thanks and thank you ^-^ …We'll see who'll win ;)

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Host Club… and now I'm depressed :(

0o0o0o0o0o0

The storm came down heavy early that next morning, awaking Haruhi at 5 AM. _Damn it, am I EVER going to get some sleep? _she asked herself bitterly. Knowing that she'd be getting up in a couple hours, let alone knowing the storm would keep her up anyway, she got up and got dressed, heading toward the kitchen to grab something to eat.

She heard the thunder rumbling and she cringed, gripping a glass of orange juice she had just poured, quickly setting it on the table before she accidentally dropped it out of shock. Sitting down, she recalled a similar situation, long ago…

_Little Haruhi stood in front of a broken cup, her bottom lip trembling, while rain softly hit the window. In front of her, her mother stood there, looking down at her. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy…" Haruhi whimpered. "I didn't mean to drop it… I just heard the thunder and dropped it because-"_

"_It's okay, Haruhi," her mother said, kneeling down and rubbing her daughter's head, giving a soft smile. "I knew it was an accident… But you really don't have to be afraid of the thunder, it can't hurt you."_

_Lightening flashed and Haruhi jumped into her mother's arms, trembling. "It still scares me… Why are there thunder-storms, anyway?"_

"_Well, the rain helps water the earth," Standing up, they looked out the window. "You see, it helps things grow, when people aren't able to."_

_Haruhi looked at her mother. "But, why does it have to involve thunder and lightening? How could THOSE possibly help?"_

_Her mother smiled. "Well… I once heard a story that would explain that. You see, up in Heaven, God goes bowling with his angels. Every time you hear thunder, it's the sound of the bowling-pins falling over. And the lightening is a sign of celebration when someone gets a strike."_

_Haruhi cocked her head, curiously. "There's a bowling-alley in Heaven?"_

_Her mother laughed. "Heaven has everything you can imagine, Haruhi." she looked back out at the storm, seeing lightening flash. "Ooh, looks like an angel got a strike. …I wonder if it were your grandpa. He was a pretty good bowler…"_

_There was a short silence for a while, until Haruhi spoke again. "…Mommy? What does it mean when someone gets struck by lightening? Is that part of God's bowling game?"_

_Her mother shook her head. "I don't believe so. I suppose we'll ask God once we get to Heaven. …But, believe me Haruhi, there is no chance the lightening would ever strike you."_

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Haruhi's walk down memory-lane was interrupted by a knock at the door. _Who could that be at this hour? _she wondered, walking over and opening the door…

Lightening flashed, highlighting the shadowy expression of Kyoya. "Oh, good. You're up," he said, a small smirk on his face.

Haruhi gasped and jumped back. "Kyoya-senpai! What… what are you doing here, so early?" she asked, closing the door as he walked in.

"This was the only free hour on my schedule. I'll be booked with the rest of the afternoon," The Shadow King sat down in a chair, then motioned toward the couch. "Now, shall we get this over with?"

_Might as well… _Haruhi thought, then walked over and sat down on the couch. "So… what kind of method do you have for me?"

Kyoya took out a notepad and a pencil. "I plan on finding the source of your fear. By discovering what causes you to fear storms so much, we'll be able to figure out a suitable solution." he gave her a paralyzing glance, causing her spine to tingle. "I recommend that you not hide anything, Fujioka. Can I trust you on that?"

She shifted. "Uh, sure…"

"Good. …Now, tell me, if you can recall, when the first time you feared a storm was."

Haruhi didn't have to think about it (since she just went through a flashback just a couple minutes ago), and sighed deeply. "It started when I was five. My mom and I were making some tea, and suddenly there was a thunder-clap, which caught me by surprise. It was the first time I ever saw a real thunderstorm," she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "My mother calmed me down, telling me there was nothing to worry about."

Kyoya scribbled on his notepad. "I see… Not really much of a scarring back-story. Is there any other reason you're afraid of storms?"

The tomboy looked down. "Yeah… but it's not really something I want to talk about…"

"If you don't, we'll never get this problem solved… which means we may extend the competition…"

Haruhi glowered at him. _Of course. Only the Shadow-King would make a threat like that. _she thought, bitterly sighing.

"Just tell me what you can remember. Our session is completely private, and the rules forbid me from sharing any information. And…" he gave her another piercing glance. "I'll probably just figure it out later, anyway."

"Alright…" she took a deep breath, leaning over a bit, looking at her feet. "It started one night when I was still five. My father was working late, and my mom went out to meet with a client on a case she was going to take up. She was ill at the time, which worried me…"

_The lightening flashed, and Haruhi winced, looking out the window. "Mommy…?" she gasped, searching the darkness outside for a sign of her mother. There was another flash-_

"The storm hit unexpectedly, the streets where nearly flooded and the wind was practically blowing half the neighborhood away," she continued. "I stayed up to wait for my mom, because she had decided to walk to her client's house, just down the street, but I didn't want her to be out in her condition. The storm kept getting worse, and I started getting more worried by the minute…"

_She saw her mother down on the corner, holding her suitcase above her head to shield herself from the rain. Haruhi's heart relaxed a bit, knowing that her mother was almost home. "Hurry, Mommy, before the storm blows you away," she said quietly. She gasped as her mother began to stumble and cough, sitting onto her knees. "Mommy? Oh, no..."_

"I figure she was on her way home when the storm started and couldn't catch a ride. She then started to cough, and fell on her hands on knees. I pounded on the window, urging her to get up and get inside, where she could be warm and safe…"

_There was a flash of light… and suddenly her mother was sprawled on the pavement. "Mommy…? Mommy!" Haruhi cried, pounding her hands on the window. "Mommy, please, get up… please… MOMMY!"_

Kyoya looked up from his notepad, seeing Haruhi had began to wince. "She… didn't make it home." she finished.

_She watched as the ambulance pulled away, her father standing beside her, their tears mixing in with the raindrops, the neighbors talking quietly and sharing their sympathy. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, and Haruhi screamed and ran back inside, hiding under the table, covering herself with a blanket._

He didn't say anything, only searched her eyes, seeing if perhaps the tomboy wasn't just making this story up to get him out of her house… but her eyes showed complete truth. "I believe we're done, now," Kyoya said, closing his notepad and setting his pencil down.

Haruhi watched him get up and walk toward the door, then looked at her watch. "But… that was only five minutes," she said.

"The rules didn't say we had to use the WHOLE hour. …Plus, I believe you've told me enough." he looked out at the storm. "When you hear the thunder, or see the lightening, it's not fear that you feel… but grief. I don't think there's much of a solution for that,"

And then he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Grief is one thing that's hard to cure. …I figured I'd fit Haruhi's death of her mother and her fear together (think I revealed the mystery too soon?)

Please review. Constructive criticism is acceptable… Flames, however, will result in you being targets for my bunnies' archery lessons.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Better, Getting Worse

(drags self in, gasping and panting) No internet… for days… Lack of… updates… *wheeze* (passes out)

Host Betting Tallies:

Tamaki- 2

Kyoya- 1

Everyone else- 0

Tamaki: Ha! I'm in the lead! :D

Kyoya: That doesn't necessarily mean you'll win. Competitions aren't won from the amount of bets.

The Hitachin Twins: Where the heck are all OUR votes?

Honey: Doesn't anyone like us…? 8'(

Mori: …

Me: T_T Guys, this is the AUTHOR'S intro-note. Get back to the story! (the Hosts walk out) Idiots.

Haruhi: Welcome to MY world…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**KageNoNeko: **Thank you for the information, once again. …Apparently, you know more about the show than anyone! (Do you hang out with Kyoya?)

**Runningshadow135: **Makes sense to me! …Yep, it's still secret. …Yeah, that's Tamaki for ya :p And he just might …And no, only one vote per reviewer -.-

**Gingiie666: **Yep, quite a tear-jerker.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi sat there in stunned silence, not even the rumbling thunder outside made her flinch. Was Kyoya right? Was her fear to storms really related to the death of her mother? _No, it can't be true, _She thought to herself. _I just don't like them because they're loud and fearsome. There's no way it could have anything to do with-_

*Kraka-BOOM!*

She gasped, shutting her eyes… and the first image she saw was her mother's body on the ground. Perhaps Kyoya was right… _No, that's not it. _she told herself once again. _The only reason I saw her in my mind was because Kyoya-senpai had brought it up! Her death has nothing to do with it!_

She sat down, rubbing her temples, repeating her denial over and over in her head. Ranka then stepped into the room, yawning, his long-red hair a mess. "Haruhi? Darling, what are you doing up so early?" he asked his daughter, looking at the clock. "It's not even six o'clock! Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Haruhi lied, sighing and standing up. "I just woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep, that's all."

Ranka looked outside, seeing the storm. "Ah, I see… I thought I heard someone else in the room. Did we have a visitor?"

Haruhi gave a nod. "Yeah, Kyoya-Senpai dropped by-"

Her father's face suddenly morphed into a mixture of shock and anger. "WHAT? ONE OF THOSE HOST-CLUB BOYS WAS IN HERE BEFORE DAWN, AND YOU WERE ALL ALONE WITH HIM? (gasp!) He didn't TOUCH you, did he?"

"Dad, calm down! He and I were just talking, that's all."

Ranka gave her a suspicious glance. "About WHAT, exactly?"

Haruhi sighed, deciding to fill her father in about the Host's competition to help her conquer her fear of storms. "It's a really stupid competition, really," she finished.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT IS!" Ranka snapped, his eyes blazing with fury. "The nerve of those boys, treating someone's phobia as a game! I ought to go down to the school RIGHT NOW and have a talk with the headmaster about the activities that club take part in! I'll have them suspended for treating my daughter like some toy!"

_I'd hate to see what he'd do to the Hitachins… _Haruhi thought, a chibi-sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "Um… it's okay, Dad. It's not really all that much of a game. They're all just trying to help me out, using their own ideas."

Ranka tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. "Oh, and what about this 'betting' all those other girls are doing, HMMM?"

"They're just showing support, that's all. Really, Dad, it's nothing for you to get upset about," she gave a small smile. "In fact, I think I'm almost over my fear by now!"

Ranka's anger subsided, turning to joy. "REALLY? My little Haruhi is finally learning how to face her fear? Oh, that's WONDERFUL!"

*BOOM!*

Haruhi gasped, giving a shudder, and Ranka's joy turned into concern. "You know, Haruhi, I suppose your friends may have the right idea," he told her, putting an arm around her. "If they can show you there's nothing to be afraid of, then why try to stop them?" They both looked out the window. "It seems wrong to turn it into some sort of game… but if you believe it's helping, then I won't step in… Heh, I just wish I could be part of it, and help my little girl, too." He then became fierce again. "BUT I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANY OF THEM USE THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO LAY A HAND ON YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE _**THEIR**_ WORST FEARS COME TO LIFE WITH NO CURE!"

"Um… Dad?" Haruhi gasped.

"Yes?"

"You're… *gack* cutting off my air supply…"

Ranka looked down, seeing that- in his fit- he had been squeezing Haruhi too close to him, crushing her lungs. "Whoops! Sorry, dear." He looked at the clock and gasped. "I've got to get ready for work, now. Be back out!" he then rushed into the room.

Haruhi massaged her stomach, taking in deep breaths, then sat down. She looked at her mother's photo, set near the jar that held her ashes. The tomboy couldn't help but wince, once again thinking of that night, and suddenly wished that she had never told Kyoya about it. _Damn rich bastards… _she thought, bitterly. _Damn thunder-storms… As if one wasn't bad enough, I've got to deal with both! Oh, Mom, if only you were here… Why did you have to leave me to handle these kinds of problems?_

She stared at the photograph, as if hoping that it could come to life, and her mother would give her some words of reassurance.

"It's not easy to deal with," her father said, entering the room. She looked over, seeing that his red hair was combed and pulled back into a pony-tail, wore a cream-colored blouse with a long burgundy skirt, tan stockings and a pair of dark-brown heels, and he was putting in earrings- looking convincingly like a woman. "Sometimes we just think fear is just that: fear. Something scares us, and we just believe it's scary… But we never really think about HOW we become scared."

Haruhi sighed, looking down. "Were… you ever afraid of something?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes… After your mother died, I was always afraid I would lose you. Every day I'd always pray for you, make sure you were safe, no matter how independent you became." he looked out the window, watching as the storm began to subside. "Fear is often linked to something you love, and you realize you're not afraid for yourself, but for what you care about." he knelt down and hugged her gently. "Once you got into Ouran, my fear began to decrease, but it never went away,"

She looked at him. "Why not?"

Ranka chuckled, rubbing her head. "It's part of being a parent, Haruhi. You are never able to stop worrying about your kids. It's one of those 'perks' in adulthood," he then stood up, grabbing his coat and purse. "I've got to get to work early today. If you need a ride to school, just call me, and I'll swing by and give you a lift, okay?"

"Alright. Have a good day,"

"You too, hon." Ranka then walked out the door, and Haruhi went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

As he drove to work, Ranka was lost in thought. _It's been so long since that night… _he thought, looking up at the sky. _Every time I see a storm-cloud, I only see the face of my love. If only I had been there that night, and kept her from going out in her condition. But, she was a fighter, and she never gave up, and everyone thought that not even death could stop her… but they were wrong… It's so hard to imagine the shock Haruhi had to go through, without feeling any heartache… What is an image like that like for a child, to see your mother collapse on the cold rainy pavement? …If only I was there…_

He gasped just then, seeing that he had missed his turn. Turning the wheel, he made a U-turn to go back, pulling into the bar's parking lot, his thoughts still on his late-wife… and his daughter.

He wasn't paying much attention to anything else…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi hardly ever drank espresso, but considering the lack of sleep she had to deal with, she decided to give herself an extra boost that morning (let alone save herself the embarrassment of stumbling into another dodge ball game) and headed off to school. Though, despite the amount of caffeine she had consumed, she still felt drained of energy… mostly because she couldn't shake the memory of her mother's death out of her mind. One minute she saw her knelt on the ground, then in a flash of light she lay on the pavement… gone.

The thought kept her from concentrating in homeroom- she hardly paid attention when the twins rigged the continent-poster to shoot up every two minutes to startle the teacher! While the rest of the class was laughing and the teacher was demanding who set up the prank, she only sat in her seat, remembering how frantic she was years ago, pounding on the window, hoping that her mother would get up and come inside, where she'd wrap up in a blanket and the two of them would drink tea, and figure her mother probably just slipped, and then turn on a movie and laugh…

But none of that ever happened.

"Remember class, your short-stories are due next Monday," The teacher said after the bell rang, snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts.

She sighed, realizing that she hadn't even started on the assignment. _I'll just write something this weekend, _she thought, walking to her next class, though her mind didn't remain on her homework for long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU WERE AT HARUHI'S HOUSE THIS MORNING?"

That was the first thing Haruhi heard as soon as she stepped into the 3rd music room.

The first thing she saw was Tamaki gripping Kyoya by the shirt, his eyes red with fury as chibi-flames covered his body.

All the other hosts were wise enough to keep back.

"YOU DIDN'T _TOUCH_ HER, DID YOU?" Tamaki demanded, his expression unchanged.

_Why am I suddenly experiencing déjà vu? _Haruhi sarcastically asked herself. "Calm down, Senpai, all we did was talk," she said sternly. "It was the only time of day he had free,"

"Oh. Yeah. RIGHT!" Tamaki scoffed, then turned back to Kyoya. "Tell me the truth! Why were you at my precious daughter's house so damned early? What were you planning?"

Kyoya held up a chart of his schedule, his expression bored. "Like your 'daughter' said, it was my only free hour, and it was just a therapeutic chat," he said, his tone cool.

"Therapeutic? YOU SICKO!"

"Therapeutic, meaning it involved therapy." Kyoya only received a harsh glance. "As in _verbal _therapy."

Tamaki let go, then turned to Haruhi, gripping her shoulders. "Haruhi, tell Daddy… What did the nasty man do to you?"

"We talked. That's it." Haruhi replied, irritated. "I just told him about the first time I was scared by a storm."

"Could you tell us?" The twins asked, popping up behind her.

"YOU BOTH ALREADY HAD YOUR TURNS, BUTT OUT!" Tamaki snarled, then turned back to Haruhi. "…What all did he say?"

"NO INTERFERRING!" Renge shouted, scaring the Host king. "FIFTEEN MINUTES FROM TAMAKI!"

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?" Tamaki wailed, then began to sulk in the corner, growing mushrooms.

"This week just isn't going by fast enough…" Haruhi muttered, sitting down to wait for her clients, looking around the room as she did so. Kyoya was on his cell-phone; Tamaki was still sulking; Honey was eating cake, with Mori- as usual- at his side; Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to change the number of bets on the Tally poster, only to get chased off by Renge… _Oh, well. At least I got the worst ones over with, _she thought, referring to the Shadow King and the twins. _Lets see… Honey is next. He'll probably just give me sweets to try to calm my nerves, or find me a stuffed animal, or something in the 'cute' category, so I won't have anything to worry about right away._

*Click*

Kyoya had shut his phone. "Fujioka, you'd better get to the hospital," he said, his voice cool yet urgent. "I just received a message. Your father got into a car-accident."

Outside, the thunder gave a low rumble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!

Please review. I accept constructive criticism. That's it.


	8. Chapter 8: Damages

I suppose I left you guys alone with the suspense long enough. Here's a new chapter!

Host Betting Tallies:

Tamaki- 2

Kyoya- 2

Mori- 1

Honey- 0

Hikaru and Kaoru- 100 each (hey, wait a minute! *twins run off laughing*… the real score is 0)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Hunnylover: **Thanks for the bet. And Ranka should be okay (hopefully)

**Nephitsia: **I'm sure there are other stories where the characters are in-character, so glad you love my story though! ^^

**Fatcat97: **Glad you think so, and thanks!

**KageNoNeko: **I don't really pay much attention to the background, since most of my attention is spent on the characters, and I've never read the manga before (I ought to though, since it gives more information than the show). …I need to read up on Japanese culture (being American, I lack knowledge of other countries). …There was a LIVE-ACTION version of the Host Club? O.O I DID NOT know THAT (I have so much to look up…) Thanks again for the information!

**RunningShadow135: **No need to get dramatic. Here's an update!

**Gingiiie666: **Rule one of driving: Keep your eyes on the road! (especially if you have a habit of texting). …Yep, that's how Haruhi is going to feel, alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club, just the plot (so stop giving me that look, Kyoya!)

0o0o0o0o0

"He just has a mild concussion, and his right arm is broken," the doctor told Haruhi. "Other than that, your father will be fine. He's resting now,"

"Alright. Thank you," Haruhi said quietly, looking through the doorway at her father's unconscious figure, taking note of the bandages on his arm and head. Like the doctor said, it wasn't anything too drastic, but to her it was as if his entire body was torn to shreds.

_Damn it, Dad, why didn't you just walk to work like you always do? _the tomboy thought, bitterly. Her father had bought a small Prius months ago, deciding to drive it only when the weather was bitter, and had been driving it through the rain all that week, despite her protests about the risks of driving in storms. The only time she was comfortable with the idea was when she was in the car with him- namely keeping her eyes on the road and stomping her foot on the 'invisible break' (which would make anyone believe that she was the parent and her father was the teenager). …Alright, so she wasn't exactly calm about her father driving in the rain, period.

The rest of the Host Club sat in the waiting room. Kyoya had informed their clients that they'd have to cancel their host-day due to the emergency, yet the girls- after the Shadow King explained (with some exaggeration) that Haruhi's father had been in a 'fatal' accident- were understanding, and even donated extra money for a "Get Well" fund. Haruhi, more concerned about her father, didn't give a protest about it (for now).

"Oh, poor Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, sitting in a chair, his eyes wide and shimmering with tears as he clutched a tissue. "First the weather causes her fear to increase, and now it's caused her father to get into an accident! Her poor little heart must have shattered!"

"She did run out of the room pretty fast," Honey added, holding Usa-chan close. "She didn't even notice the thunder outside!"

"I guess she was so worried about her father…" Hikaru began.

"That she forgot about her fear." Kaoru finished.

"That would've made a good method!" Both the twins said, beaming.

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED, YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE DEVILS! SHE'D BE IN A WORSE CONDITION!" Tamaki snapped, breathing fire. He then began to sob. "Oh, my poor little girl! Why must fate torture the innocent? WHY?"

Kyoya only looked down the hallway, where Haruhi stood, still looking at her father. _Perhaps this would be a good time to use the rest of my hour, _he thought, walking toward her. _At least it'll get me away from the blonde-buffoon's whimpering._

Haruhi walked into her father's room, taking a seat next to his bed. _It's almost like déjà vu… _she thought, solemnly. _Mom ended up in the hospital during a storm, and now Dad… How long will it be until I'm lying in an infirmary while it rains? _She sighed and rested her face in her hands, slightly wincing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Kyoya.

"How is he?" Kyoya asked. If he was concerned, he hid it well.

"He has a mild concussion and a broken arm," Haruhi answered, looking back at her father.

"Mm. Not too bad. It sounded worse when I received the call,"

"Yeah. When you told me the news, I figured the worst-case scenario, thinking my father was either in a full-body cast, or…" Dead, she wanted to add, but didn't even want to think such a thought. Instead, she gave Kyoya a glance. "By the way, Senpai, why did the hospital contact you right away? I mean, I know your family owns it and everything, but…"

Kyoya looked ahead at a poster on the wall, which showed the human anatomy. "It's all about connections, Fujioka. I know you, and everyone in this hospital knows my family. Once they listed Ranka as a relative of yours, they contacted me, in order to contact you. Every time a patient is checked in, my family is the first to know, so it's likely the staff knew that informing you would be quicker through me."

_Why am I not surprised? _Haruhi thought, though didn't have the attitude to even roll her eyes. She kept her gaze on her father. "I guess it's a good thing they did," she said instead, unleashing a heavy sigh. "I'm just glad his condition isn't too bad…"

"Well, it's better than the car. Smashed headlights, dented bumper, and a fender-bender on the left side… Chances are he won't be driving that vehicle anytime soon,"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "Since when do you know about driving accidents, or do I even need to ask?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I suppose if you already know, there's no need to ask. However…" he sat down in the chair next to her, locking his piercing gaze with hers. "I'd like to talk more about your phobia. From what I can guess, you must be thinking that all the incidents in your life are connected by storms."

Haruhi turned white as a chibi-sweat drop appeared on her forehead. _Is he getting inside my head again? _she pondered.

"In case you're wondering, yes, I am getting inside your head again," This statement caused Haruhi's shocked expression to increase. "I still believe that the one way to conquer your fear is to… (sigh) Didn't Renge make a rule about interfering? That'll be another fifteen points,"

Tamaki, who was listening by the door, shrank down to chibi-size and slumped away, a little rain cloud over his head.

Kyoya turned back to Haruhi. "As I was saying, the best way to cure your fear is to get to the root of the problem. You are grief-stricken because of what happened to your mother, and as I've said before, there's no cure for grief. And I suppose memories of what happened are flooding back to you after your father's accident- despite that his condition isn't fatal, you still seem shaken, and that nothing good can come from storms…"

"Is that why you came in here?" Haruhi snapped, standing up. "To just work on 'fixing' how I feel about storms? Well, save your breath! Yes, I believe no good can come from storms- look at all the problems they cause! Making people sick, causing car-wrecks, causing black-outs, lightening making things catch fire, flooding streets and homes, hail breaking windows… all they do is cause destruction, Senpai! You guys ask why I'm afraid of storms, while I ask why no one else is!"

Kyoya sat there, stunned though he kept a calm expression. The last time he saw Haruhi so aggressive was when she had snapped at his father at the fair, after he had criticized how Kyoya ran the Host Club. Of course, that was less shocking than how she was addressing him now, a calm-yet-furious tone in her voice as her eyes glared piercing into his own.

He pushed up his glasses, calmly standing up. "I suppose your statement has some point," the Shadow King said. "Thunderstorms cause a lot of damage, yes… though, as Tamaki would put it, there's also a beauty within them, as well. My only advice to you, in order to get you over this turmoil, is to stop wallowing in grief. Move on, Fujioka… before you let your fear send you into the hospital again." With that, he walked out.

Haruhi scowled, then sat back down. _Move on, he says… What does he think I've been trying to do since Mom died? What does he know about the way I feel? Just because he has sources doesn't mean he knows everything about what happened. He wasn't there that night… _she thought, bitterly.

"Uhn… Haruhi?" Ranka groaned, waking up and seeing his daughter.

"Dad! How do you feel?" Haruhi asked, taking her mind off her discussion with Kyoya for a bit.

"Like I've been hit by a car… How long have I been out?"

"Just three hours… What happened?"

Ranka rubbed his head with his good arm. "I don't know… I was just lost in thought, and missed a turn. I turned around to find my parking spot, and another car drove into me!

"Well, I guess you'll know when it's safe to drive a car now, huh?"

"Ha! I doubt I'll be dumb enough to drive again... How did you know what happened? How did you get here?"

"Kyoya got a message, and the rest of the Host Club gave me a lift over,"

"Oh, I see… Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Kyoya? And what's 'The Host Club'? And…" he looked at himself. "Why am I dressed like a woman?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, Ranka's okay… though his memory may need a little time to clear up. Next Chapter… um… (looks at piece of paper) Ah, yes. Honey's turn! :D

Please review, place your bets, don't send flames, say your prayers, wash the dishes, stay in school, and do the conga!


	9. Chapter 9: Honey's Sweet Method

I'm write-happy, so… Here's another chapter!

Host Betting Tallies:

Tamaki- 2

Kyoya- 2

Mori- 1

Honey- 0

Hikaru- 0

Kaoru- 0

Renge- -15 (lol, just kidding! XD …She's not part of the competition)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ranka was allowed to stay in the hospital overnight, and insisted his daughter head home. "Go on home, Haruhi. Someone needs to watch the place, and I don't want you to stay cooped up in this dreary place because of me," he told her, smiling.

_That concussion must be worse than we thought, _Haruhi told herself as she walked down the hall. _Normally Dad would insist I'd wait until he was okay to go home, so I wouldn't be by myself, despite how well I can manage on my own… let alone the fact that I told him I'd be getting a ride from the Host Club, a group of boys, and he didn't even flinch…_

"Wait! HARUHI! YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME ALONE WITH ANY OF THOSE _BOYS_, ARE YOU?"

Haruhi paused. _Huh! His memory must be recovering already. _"They're just giving me a lift, Dad. I'll be fine,"

"Alright, but if they try anything-!"

Haruhi chuckled, relieved that her father was starting to feel like himself, and met up with the rest of the Host Club in the waiting room. "We heard your dad shouting about us…" Kaoru began.

"So I take it everything's okay?" Hikaru finished.

"Thankfully, yes," Haruhi replied, then looked out the window, seeing how it was now hailing. _At least it was… _she thought, bitterly.

Tamaki inched toward her, a meek and concerned look on his face. "Haruhi… are you going to be okay? Do you want us to stay over at your house until your father comes home?" he asked quietly, his eyes shimmering with worry.

Haruhi had to hide her critical look. "It's fine, Senpai. I'll be okay,"

They began walking down the hall, out of the building toward the limousine they took to the hospital, the vehicle moving slowly down the street due to the rain. "Are you positive?" Tamaki was asking, sitting close to her. "Because, you know, after what happened, if you need some comfort-"

Haruhi gave him a look this time. "I'm. Fine."

They arrived at her apartment in a matter of minutes. By that time, the hail had stopped, much to the tomboy's pleasure.. Though, even as she was walking toward her apartment, Tamaki wouldn't shut up, his head sticking out the window as he called to her. "Alright… but if you need anything, if you feel lonely just call us, and we'll be there! I mean, if there's anything at all! If you want to-"

"_She gets it!" _The rest of the Hosts snapped, and Kyoya ordered the chauffer to drive off before Tamaki could call another word to Haruhi.

Everyone who was outside the apartment stared at Haruhi, arching eyebrows, while a vein throbbed in her temple. _Damn rich bastards… _was all she thought as she walked into her apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was once again another sleepless night for Haruhi. Her nightmare this time included her mother falling onto the pavement while her father's car was struck by lightening, both of her parents being carried away by a flood. Off to the side, Hikaru was sitting in a chair, dressed like a director. "Cut!" he shouted. On the other side, Kyoya sat in a chair, a notepad in his hand, as he looked at Haruhi. "So, what are your thoughts on this event?" he asked her. Before she could reply, Nekozawa ran by screaming, Kaoru chasing after him with a flashlight. "C'mon, Haruhi! Think of something!" the twin exclaimed.

For the first time that week, Haruhi was _glad_ the storm woke her up.

She got ready for school ahead of time, looking out the window. The sky was still over-cast, which didn't surprise her that much, and she decided to walk to the train-station (now that her father's car was out of commission, though she didn't complain much), wanting to get to school before the rain started to fall again.

_I hope you're liking the view from heaven, Mom… _she thought as the train rumbled down the track. _Because it feels like hell from my perspective. I still can't stop thinking about what Kyoya said to me, about trying to get over my grief… I have been getting over it, you know. I just didn't believe there was any connection between you and storms until this damn competition started. I doubt it'll make any progress… all they do is drive me crazy!_

She arrived at school, and her classes droned on. Finally, it was time to go to the Host Club, though she walked sluggishly to the 3rd music room, despite how Kyoya would comment on her being late. She had a good reason: she didn't want to hear how the clients fussed about the competition, she didn't want to look at the stupid chart that held the tallies, and she just wanted to find a quiet room and drift asleep!

…So she was a little surprised to see Honey standing outside the room by himself. "Oh, Haru-chan! There you are!" he exclaimed, running up to her.

"Honey-senpai? What's going on? Why aren't you in the clubroom?" Haruhi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I decided to use this time for the competition. You see, Takashi and I will be going to a Karate Tournament Chika and Satoshi are in later this afternoon, and we don't want to miss out on it, so I told our clients that I'd be taking an hour off for my method."

"Oh… okay." They began walking away from the clubroom. "So… what are we going to do?"

"Follow me!" Honey then began to jog cheerfully down the hallway, forcing Haruhi to run to keep up with him.

"Senpai, wait up! (pant pant) Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

They ran down Lord knows how many hallways, until they came across the Elementary section of the Ouran Academy. A window showed an indoor playroom, which was empty at the moment… but not for long.

"In here," Honey grabbed her by the arm and tugged her in, where they sat on a couple of bean-bag chairs, surrounded by stuffed animals.

_My hunch was correct. This method, without a doubt, involves something cute. _Haruhi told herself, looking around. "Alright, so what do you want me to do? Cuddle with a stuffed animal?" she asked, trying not to sound critical.

"Only if you want to. I just brought you here because it's the most quiet… and the chairs are more comfy!" Little pink chibi-flowers twirled around the Lolli-Shota, as he smiled wide.

"Ooookay… So, what's your method?"

Honey hugged Usa-chan closer to him. "Well… when you got scared by that thunderstorm a few days ago, I noticed you just sat in the corner, scared… and empty-handed."

She arched an eyebrow. "Empty-handed?"

He nodded. "Mm-hmm. It kind of reminded me of myself when I was little," he then giggled. "I mean, _littler_." he looked out the window at the rain. "You see… a long time ago, I had this fear of being alone in the dark. I used to crawl in bed with my mom and dad whenever I got scared at night, because I always felt that something bad would happen before the sun came up and I'd never see them again,"

Haruhi only stared, surprised. Honey, though quite adorable, was a fierce fighter, and though he would overflow with emotion sometimes, she found it hard to believe he- a boy who could be labeled as a weapon of mass destruction- could be afraid of anything! …Well, Renge was an exception of course… But being afraid of the dark? Even for him, the idea seemed childish.

"Eventually, my parents thought it would be a hazard to my Karate lessons if they kept showing me comfort to ease my fear, believing that I needed to learn how to conquer it on my own. They started locking their bedroom door at night so I wouldn't crawl in with them, and even took away a night-light I had, telling me I had to toughen-up if I was going to be a good fighter."

"That doesn't seem like a good way to help someone face their fear," Haruhi commented, then added quietly to herself, "Though, it sounds better than the methods I've gone through so far," she turned back to him. "What did you do?"

Honey held Usa-chan tighter. "I stopped sleeping. I spent each night patrolling my house, to make sure nothing dangerous was nearby. It started to affect my training, so my parents decided to send me to my grandma's house to see if she would have a method of curing my fear." he looked at Haruhi, smiling. "My grandma always knew what to do when we had problems. Everyone says she was a strategist in World War II."

Haruhi leaned in, her interest piqued. "What did she do?"

Honey's smile widened, and he held up his stuffed bunny. "She made me Usa-chan! I told her how I was afraid of being alone in the dark, and she sewed him up for me, telling me that as long as I kept him by my side, I would never feel alone… and then she gave me cake! She was good at making cakes, too." he hugged Usa-chan, looking back out the window. "I kept Usa-chan with me at night, and it felt as if my grandma sent a little piece of her love home with me, so I never felt alone at night. When she died, I carried him with me everywhere, so I'd remember her each night. Then I realized that every time it got dark, rather than thinking about my fear, I thought about my grandma." he looked at Haruhi once more. "I figure you could think about something happy during a storm, that way every time one comes, you won't be so scared."

Haruhi gave a small smile. "I may try that. …Your story really helped, Honey-Senpai. I think it may win,"

He beamed, his eyes bubbly with delight. "Really? That would be so great! Then my clients and I could eat at that new restaurant and everything! I heard it has great desserts!" he then looked at his watch. "Looks like our time's up."

Haruhi looked at her own watch. "But, it's only been 45 minutes. We still have time-"

But Honey was already out the door. Sighing, Haruhi followed him back to the Host Room, where they both reunited with their clients. As she sat down, something caught Haruhi's eye…

Beside Honey's name on the Tally board, there was an 'x' under the box labeled "Interference", with fifteen minutes cut off from his hour.

"Hey, Renge, when did Honey-senpai interfere?" Haruhi asked the so-called manager.

"Oh, I caught the little sneak looking at Kyoya's notepad yesterday, and chewed him out for it," Renge replied, crossing her arms. "He said he was just looking for a blank page to doodle on, but I took off minutes as a warning in case he got into Kyoya-senpai's things again."

Haruhi looked over at Honey, who was eating cake while his client's took in his cuteness. _I guess Honey's method wasn't as sweet as I thought, _she figured.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yep. Just when you think it's all cute-and-cuddly stuff, a twist is thrown in!

Please review, place a bet, don't flame… meh, you know the drill.


	10. Chapter 10: Cross Dress My Heart

Well, everyone, boredom has struck YET AGAIN… so here's a new chapter.

Host Betting Tallies:

Mori- 3

Tamaki- 2

Kyoya- 2

Honey- 0

Hikaru- 0

Kaoru- 0

(c'mon, guys, isn't there anyone who wants to vote for the others?)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Vrukalakos: **Thank you! And don't worry, Ranka will be back to… er, 'normal' soon enough, lol

**Faerie Fire: **True, true… hard coming up on what idea he'd use, tho. …And I love that pairing too! :D

**Hunnylover: **In one episode ("Honey's Three Bitter Days", English version) Tamaki mentioned that Honey's grandmother made him the stuffed bunny, so I decided to throw a bit like that in. So glad you enjoyed it! ^-^ …And yes. Cuteness always has a sneaky side. …And yes, Tamaki has to quit with the interfering! XD

**KageNoNeko: **Thank you, and I'll check it out :)

**Gingiiie666: **Cute… AND sneaky, lol

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own the Host Club. Yes, it IS hard to admit it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi walked down the block to her apartment, relieved that the weekend had finally arrived… which meant there were only two more days left to this ridiculous competition, and then her life would get back to normal.

…Okay, _somewhat_ normal.

_At least the weather is starting to clear up a bit, _she thought, looking up at the cloudy skies, seeing a hint of sunlight peeking through the grayness. _I guess I'll be getting a break for a while._

She entered the apartment, where- much to her joy- her father was home. His arm was in a cast and a couple bumps were on his head, but he still looked like the cross-dressing man she knew.

…Only, he was in men's clothes… and his hair was shorter… and he had no make-up…

"Oh, Haruhi, you're home!" Ranka exclaimed. "I was just on my way out to head to the store,"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "You're… going to the store… dressed like a man?" she asked, a bit surprised. Her father refused to go anywhere without his cross-dressing get-up, so the experience was new.

"Well, I AM a man, aren't I? Why would you think otherwise?"

"Um… because you're usually a cross-dresser. You work at the okama, remember?"

Ranka rubbed his head. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you're bar-name is Ranka… You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course I am. …I just find it so strange…"

"I guess your memory is still adjusting." Haruhi sat her bag down and grabbed her handbag. "Here, I'll run to the store. You just stick around and try to reminisce, okay?"

"Alright," Ranka handed over the grocery list, and Haruhi was out the door. As his daughter walked to the store, he sat on a pillow, looking around the room… and his eyes fell upon the photograph of his wife. He picked it up, staring at it, and suddenly an old memory began to replay in his mind…

_Ryoji walked down the street, keeping the shopping bags he held close to him. If anyone were to see what were in them, if one of his school-friends happened to be passing by and caught a glance… He walked faster, his eyes darting side-to-side._

_He was never this nervous when it came to his 'hobby'- at least that's how his mother described it, while his father labeled it as 'a condition', believing their son was gay. He wasn't gay- he was only bisexual. Ryoji liked to dress like a girl, just to express himself- it started when he was seven, wanting to see what it was like to wear skirts and dresses and make-up, and soon he couldn't resist! It was all in good fun… until everyone started to point and laugh at him in Junior High, forcing him to dress-up in private._

_He was so concerned about being caught that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a woman his age, the shopping bags falling out of his arms, some of the merchandise spilling onto the sidewalk. "Agh! Sorry!" he gasped, hastily picking up his things before the woman could see._

_Too late. She had picked up a tube of lipstick. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going…" she said, handing him the lipstick, then looked at the rest of his bags. _

_He jerked them away, blushing. "Yeah, uh, it's okay. Well, gotta go!"_

"_Hold it! …Are you that Fujioka kid I've heard so much about?"_

_He froze, turning white. "Um… m-maybe… See ya!" He bolted down the street, running around the corner, breathing heavily. _That was TOO close! _he thought._

"_Excuse me."_

"_GAH!" he spun around, seeing that the woman had followed him. She was fast! He then began to tremble, falling on his knees. "Oh, please don't laugh at me, I know it's weird that I'm a guy and I dress like a girl, but I can't help it, I like it too much, please don't judge me!"_

_Then the woman laughed… but not the tormenting laugh he often heard from others, but a more friendlier one. "It's okay, I don't mind."_

_He stared at her, stunned. "You… don't?"_

_She shook her head. "Not at all. I have a couple friends who work at an okama, so it's not really that much of a shock to me." she held out her hand. "My name is Ojiama Kotoko, by the way."_

"_Uh… Fujioka Ryoji," He shook her hand, feeling a tingling sensation as he did so. "So… you don't mind men who dress like women, huh?"_

"_Not at all. I mean, some girls dress like boys, right? Why not the other way around?"_

_Ryoji beamed. "Finally, someone who understands!"_

_Kotoko then grabbed his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you that bar. We can get a couple drinks if you want, too."_

_He smiled, blushing. "O-Okay…"_

_They walked to the okama, where they sat down at a table. To Ryoji's surprise, several men, some younger than he was, were dressed- quite convincingly- as women! _I've got to get some tips from these guys! _he thought._

"_Kotoko, darling! So nice to see you again!" said an older cross-dresser as he walked up to them, and his eyes fell on Ryoji. "Ooh, who is this hansom young man?"_

"_Hi, Misuzu. This is Ryoji. He's a cross-dresser, and I decided to show him the okama." Kotoko replied._

"_Hello," Ryoji said, nervously._

"_Oh, I'm so glad you brought him. It's been a while since we've seen a new face! Especially of a fellow cross-dresser!" Misuzu exclaimed. "You know, Ryoji, if you're interested, we have a position open."_

"_Eh heh, I'll think about it." Ryoji turned to Kotoko as Misuzu walked off. "Wow, I didn't know there were so many other cross-dressers. I thought I was the only one!"_

"_Well, once you look around, you realize there's always someone like you, if not someone who understands you," Kotoko replied, patting his hand._

_He smiled in return. He had never met someone who showed such kindness to him before!_

_After having a drink, they left the bar, walking down the sidewalk. The sun was beginning to set, and the air was cool, and the city-lights started to brighten up the shadows… though Ryoji paid more attention to Kotoka than the scenery. _She's so cool… Kotoka not only makes me feel calm, but every time our hands touch, it feels as if she's warming my soul. _he thought, smiling at her. _I don't think I've ever met a woman like her… and I don't think I will. _She smiled back at him, and he felt his heart dance…_

Ranka blinked, letting a tear slide down his face. "Kotoko…" he whispered, a small sob escaping his throat. He stood up and walked into his room, taking a glance at himself in the mirror…

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi returned from the store. "Dad, I'm back!" she called, setting the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. "Do you want me to cook tonight, because if you're not feeling well-"

She paused, seeing her father step into the room, wearing a beautiful red dress, rouge lipstick, and golden hoop earrings. In his now-short hair was a rose hair-clip. "Let me cook tonight, Haruhi," he said, smiling. "You've already had a long day at school, so there's no need for you to put some extra work on your hands,"

Haruhi blinked. "Wow… You really underwent a complete outfit change while I was gone. What helped you?"

Ranka smiled. "Oh… something just jogged my memory of who I really am,"

In the sitting room, sunlight shined on Kotoka's picture.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just felt like putting in a bit about how Ranka met Kotoka, all the while getting his memory back. Hope you liked!

Also, if any of you have some ideas on what kind of method Mori could use, I'm open.

Please review. Please place a bet. Please DON'T flame. ^-^


	11. Chapter 11: Mori's Method of Listening

Here's a new chapter. Special thanks to _Nephitsia, Faerie Fire_, and _Vrukalakos_ for ideas on Mori's method! ^-^ *_gives u guys cookies_*

Host Betting Tallies:

Mori: 5

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 3

Honey: 2

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 1

(Tamaki: Gah! How could I have fallen behind? D8)

(Twins: You think YOU'RE behind? T_T)

(Me: Just get back in the story!)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Nephitsia: **I wondered that too, so I decided to throw a bit in ^-^And thank you for your idea *throws lots of cookies at you in return for the other cookies and fan-girl squeals*. Yeah… I can never write a story without someone finding a nit-pick, but it helps me learn how to proof-read more carefully.

**Sayshi: **Thank you, and he's in the lead ;)

**Faerie Fire: **Oh, bite your tongue, that is NOT a dumb idea at all! I think storms are beautiful too ^-^

**Animefanfictionaddict098: **About time someone did! :D

**Lavagirl100: **Me, stop writing? You have a greater chance of teaching a penguin to fly! …You can only place one bet each- though I admire your cleverness in voting for each member (better hope Renge doesn't find out)

**Vrukalakos: **Aren't we all? (er, 'all' as in everyone who likes the MorixHaruhi pairing) …Yeah, I couldn't leave him ooc for long XD …Thank you for the idea! And don't worry about getting random ideas- without them, we wouldn't have fan-fics.

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT? I! OWN! NOTHING! (is dragged away by the twins before having another mental breakdown)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi awoke to- what else?- the sound of thunder, only this time, rather than it being so early, it was around nine o'clock… though, it didn't seem like much luck for her, since she was planning on sleeping in a little. _Damn it, even when I get a day off I can't get a break! _she thought bitterly. _Well… at least Dad is feeling better…_

She got up, deciding to work on her homework while eating breakfast, pulling out her assignment for English, wondering what kind of short-story plot she could use. Thunder rumbled outside, and suddenly she got an idea, inspired by Hikaru's method. She began to write:

_Fuji Aru never liked being alone in storms… they always scared her for some reason, though she didn't know what until_

Haruhi chewed on the eraser of her pencil, then erased the sentence, feeling the beginning was too quick for the plot, and wrote something different:

_It was a stormy night when Fuji Aru's worst fear came to life._

Yes, that sounded better, something that would catch a reader's attention well. She continued to write, until she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Ranka's voice rang, as he walked to the door, wearing a purple t-shirt, a pair of blue skinny-jeans, and his light-blue bandana. Haruhi continued to work, until her father's announcement broke her concentration. "Oh, Haruhi, it's one of your friends from school!"

_Surprise, surprise. _Haruhi thought sarcastically, standing up and walking to the door, where she saw Mori standing there, and umbrella over his head.

Haruhi knew that Mori's turn would come soon… though, now that it had come, she didn't know what to think. Mori, the one Host who never spoke, never did anything irrational, who always had a soft-yet-intimidating look in his eye, who hardly showed any emotion, was now going to try to pull off a plan to help conquer her fear… but what? That question was what made her feel a little edgy- more edgy than how she felt with Kyoya! (a/n: that's saying something there, folks)

"Hi, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said first, receiving a nod from the strong, silent type. "So… should we get started?"

"Started on what? …Oh, yes, that competition! Of course!" Ranka said, chuckling… though deep inside he was wary of the host.

"C'mon, we're going for a drive," Mori told Haruhi.

Haruhi's heart nearly stopped. "A-A drive… in the rain?" she questioned. Just a couple days ago her father had gotten into an accident in the eerie weather… now Mori was asking her to do the same suicidal thing?

"It won't be far, just down to the beach,"

She shifted. "Uh… okay… just as long as we drive slow,"

"You kids have fun, and be careful!" Ranka called as they walked out. "Oh, and Haruhi, if he tries to pull anything, let me know, and I'll-"

"Kill him, I know. See you, Dad!"

Out on the street curb was a limousine, and so Haruhi's surprise Mori got into the driver's seat. She sat in the passenger's seat next to him, feeling that- so far- his whole method was questionable. "Seat belts," Mori said, pulling his on.

Haruhi did the same. "Um, senpai, if you don't mind my asking… why isn't there a chauffer?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's his weekend off, and I felt like driving."

Without another word, they drove down the road. Much to Haruhi's relief, Mori heeded her words and drove at a smooth pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The beach, on sunny days, always seemed full of life- a bright sun warming up the white sand, gentle waves sliding in and out on the shore, seagulls flying and landing here and there, and the sound of the ocean being the only sound to block out the tranquility…

But today it seemed as if the life were sucked out of it. The skies were clouded and gray, the waves kept crashing onto the shore, the sand was wet and gray like the skies, the seagulls remained nested on higher ground, and the sound of thunder mixed in with the sound of the roaring ocean.

_He must be insane to bring us out here in weather like this, _Haruhi thought critically, as Mori stood with her on the beach, holding an umbrella over both their heads. "No offense, Mori-senpai, but how does this help?" she questioned, then realized the rain was hitting her.

Mori had started walking away, heading toward the rocks.

"Mori-senpai? Hey, wait up!"

She followed him across the beach, up the rocks, and toward the edge. The tomboy paused, not wanting to go any farther, remembering an incident just months ago where some brute threw her off the edge and into the water, resulting in Tamaki diving to her rescue. …It suddenly felt strange, knowing it was also the same day Tamaki discovered her fear.

Mori sat near the edge, his gaze out on the ocean, the umbrella lying on its side behind him. Haruhi picked it up and sat next to him, following his gaze, only to see nothing but a dark sea and dark skies. Lightening flashed and she gasped, flinching. She looked at Mori, who showed no response. "What… exactly… are we doing here?" she asked.

"Listening to the storm," Mori replied, his gaze still in oblivion.

Listening to the storm? Was that his only idea? Haruhi heard enough from the storms just by being awakened by them after midnight! _That proves it, he IS insane… _she thought, deadpanned. "I hate to say this, senpai, but I hear enough from storms already,"

"Don't just hear. Listen."

*Crack! BOOM!*

Lightening flashed again and thunder roared as the waves crashed against the rocks. It was enough to put Haruhi in a panic, and she covered her ears and shut her eyes. _I can't believe he brought me out here! _she thought angrily. _Oh, Mom, what did I ever do to deserve this?_

Mori then grabbed her wrists, slowly lowering her hands from her ears. "That's not going to help much." he told her. "Just listen,"

Haruhi grimaced. "How can I? Every time I hear the sound it brings me shock! The only time I'd want to hear it is if I wanted to scare myself to death to commit suicide! This whole method of yours practically IS suicide for me!"

He only stared down at her, his expression straight, though somewhere beyond the intensity of his gaze there was hurt, and he let go of her hands, turning back to the storm.

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I'm sorry, Mori-senpai… this whole competition is just getting to me. It's like every time I try to hide my fear, someone always tries to jump in and force me to face it… I just can't take it anymore,"

"I'm not forcing you into anything," Mori retorted, calmly, his gaze back on the horizon. "You didn't have to come out here with me, you could have stayed in the car. Or you could have told me you didn't want to come here. You just followed."

It was Haruhi's turn to sit in silence, staring at him, stunned.

"I have a feeling you've been letting the others do the same, taking you somewhere and making you do something, even allowing Renge to make you go with it. …My theory is that your fear works the same way- it wants you to be scared, and you obey, thinking it won't listen to your own comments."

_Crap, he really knows me well. He must have been paying attention back in Chapter 2. _Haruhi thought, surprised.

"My method includes on how you handle the situation. You can either stand up to your fear, or turn your back on it. It's your choice,"

They both sat in silence after that for a while, until Haruhi decided to speak again. "Senpai… you said that I should 'listen' to the storm… how does that fit with me standing up to it?" she asked.

Mori looked up at the sky. "In order to face something, you need to look within it, see what you're dealing with, and try to find something within there that can motivate you to your success. If you see nothing but fear in the storms, you'll never get over them… but if you listen, and see something good in them, your fear could decrease,"

Haruhi froze, remembering how her mother had told her about the storms watering the earth, and being able to see good from them.

Silence fell, once again.

"Do you ever see anything good about storms?" Haruhi found herself asking.

Mori shrugged. "Sort of. Back on Okinawa beach I watched the storm on the beach from my window. It's interesting the way it blends with the ocean tides,"

Haruhi looked out at the ocean, seeing that Mori had a point. The gray skies blended with the dark water, as the sound of rain mingled with the sound of the waves, and how the rumbling thunder almost matched the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks…

*Crack!*

Lightening flashed once more and Haruhi jerked, moving close to Mori. "Uh, s-sorry…" she said, a tad embarrassed. "It's kind of a reflex and…"

She paused as Mori placed a hand on her head, rubbing her hair, giving her a small, reassuring smile. Light suddenly hit his face and they both looked at the sky, seeing that the storm was passing over and a ray of sunlight was peeking through the clouds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mori drove Haruhi back home, walking her to her door. He turned to go, but Haruhi's voice stopped him. "Mori-senpai," she said.

He paused, listening, his back to her.

Haruhi rested her hand on the door-handle, turning her head a bit to glance at him, giving a small smile. "Thanks,"

Then she walked inside.

Mori walked on, a small grin remaining on his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: My only question is… did anyone seem out-of-character? BE HONEST!

Please review, send me constructive criticism, while I juggle penguins. *does so*


	12. Chapter 12: Tamaki's Memorable Method

OH MAN! I can NOT believe how long its been since I've updated! I'm surprised an angry mob didn't show up on my doorstep!

My Kitty: Meow!

Me: What's that, mew? Look out the window? (looks out window, seeing a lot of people holding torches and pitchforks). …Whoops. Spoke too soon.

Host Betting Tallies:

Mori- 6

Tamaki- 3

Kyoya- 3

Honey- 2

Hikaru- 1

Kaoru- 1

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Byoken: **(nice name-change, Faerie Fire) Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the idea!

**Sayshi: **Glad you think so, and thank you for betting!

**Vrukalakos: **You really think so? *whew* Good to hear!

**KageNoNeko: **…That is the most simplest way to get Mori out-of-character… I need to get my hands on the manga.

**Nephitsia: **True… The Chika-Honey battle was probably the only time he talked the most, yet I am STILL afraid a horde of angry Mori fan-girls want to rip my face off. …Good lord, PLEASE don't mention that 'Renge' scene again, it gives me the creeps! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, otherwise I'd be more occupied with the Ouran episodes than the fics (all the while using my dominance to annoy Kyoya), now wouldn't I?

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fuji wrapped his coat tighter around himself as the wind blew, making his hat fly off his head, though he quickly caught it. "Mama?" he called out, his eyes searching the darkness of the rain storm. He pushed onward, fighting against the wind, the lightening being the only thing to light up the night for him._

_The young five-year-old shivered, his clothes damp with coldness, but he refused to turn back. Fuji had to find his beloved father, no matter what conditions got in his way! Oh, if only they managed to stick together, but the storm would not let it be, as if it _wanted_ Fuji and his father separated…_

Haruhi set down her pencil, looking out the window, pondering on what to write next. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, her father was sleeping in, and for once the skies looked clear. She decided to work on her assignment, having already filled out one page, ready to start the next one… though writer's block struck her, as she began to think about the one thing that she- ironically- wanted to get out of her mind.

The competition to see which Host could help her get over her fear. Renge had told her precisely that Haruhi was to be the judge of who's method helped the most, explain how, and- on the next rainy day- prove it. _Just when I thought she wasn't nuts enough, _the tomboy thought, especially since she couldn't decide on the best method (since she despised basically all of them).

Kaoru's method involved her using the storm as something useful, mostly- in his case- for prank purposes; Hikaru's was something similar, only his involved her using storms for a setting in a plot.

Kyoya's method involved searching for the root of her phobia, figuring out that storms reminded Haruhi of the night her mother died, and to just move on… His method was probably the one that annoyed her the most (unless Tamaki came up with anything worse).

Honey- having cheated a bit off Kyoya- came up with a method in which Haruhi should think of a comforting thought that would pop into her mind whenever a storm came around, so her fear would decrease from fond memories, mostly about her mother.

Mori's method involved taking Haruhi down to the beach during a storm (which she found completely insane) and told her to 'listen' to the storm, look within the fear and find something good about it, rather than just let it scare her, control her with her fear, and 'stand up' to it.

All she thought about last night was how she could have these methods help her. Mori's seemed to be the best one yet, she decided, but then came the detail of how she'd be able to just break out of her fear's control just that easily. Haruhi looked back down at her assignment, knowing that the only help she got from this competition was an idea for a story (which Hikaru would deserve credit for, she figured, since his method was the one that inspired her the most).

_I'll work on it later, _she thought, standing up and stretching. She walked to the door, deciding to get some fresh air…

…Only to see Tamaki's face when she opened it, the Host King looking as if he were about to knock. "Oh, Haruhi! You're alive! …Uh, I mean, how are you?" he asked, grinning a wide, innocent grin, while a chibi sweat-drop appeared on his forehead.

_Why do I get the feeling Tamaki-senpai was interfering again? _Haruhi thought, deadpanned. "What does your method include, Senpai?" she asked, letting out a bored sigh.

"My method? …Oh, yes, I have a method! Um… c'mon, I'll show you!" By the sound of his voice, it was easy to guess that Tamaki didn't have a single idea.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Let me write my dad a note, first." She walked over and scribbled a message for her father, saying she went out with a friend, and left it on the table.

"Ah, yes, how IS your father feeling?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Better. At least he remembered he likes to wear dresses."

"Oh, good, good."

They climbed into the back of Tamaki's limo and drove down the street, the Host King now shrunken into his chibi-form, looking nervous and panicky. _Senpai must've been spending so much time interfering with everyone else's methods that he didn't come up with one of his own. _Haruhi thought, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

The limo pulled up to the Suoh estate, where they climbed out and walked inside, Tamaki first giving her a tour, starting with the first corridor. "That over there is where our head-maid sleeps, and right next to her room is the recreation room…" Tamaki was telling her, his voice sounding shaky.

"Um… Senpai? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, arching an eyebrow. "You seem kind of jumpy."

Tamaki yelped, leaping a mile. "Jumpy? ME? Of course not! I'm-perfectly-fine-there's-nothing-to-worry-about!"

Haruhi only gave him a look.

Letting out a cry, Tamaki fell to his knees, pounding his fist on the floor. "Oh, there's no fooling you, Haruhi, even if there was I couldn't lie to such an innocent face! The truth is… I DON'T HAVE A PLAN!"

_That's what I figured in the first place… _Haruhi thought in reply.

"I'm so sorry that I've failed you, Haruhi! I wanted to help, but I got so worried about what the others were doing, afraid that they came up with a plan that I myself couldn't compete with! I wanted to help you Haruhi… but I failed… I've failed you!" he covered his face with his hands and began to sob. "Now we've only got five minutes left… and it's all my fault!"

"You didn't fail me, Senpai." Haruhi told him, taking him by surprise and causing him to look up at her. "You were practically the one who found out what my fear was in the first place, and you tried to help me that same night, remember?"

Tamaki wiped his eyes. "True… but I doubt blind-folding you and plugging your ears would help you face your fear,"

"You've always found a way to help somehow, Senpai. Every time we met someone who needed help, you always came up with an idea- albeit often ridiculous- to assist them. Remember when you helped Nekozawa get over his fear of the light so he could be with his little sister? I have a feeling you have an idea that could help me, too."

Tamaki looked up at her, standing to his feet. "You really think so? You really have confidence in me?" his eyes turned bubbly. "As in… you really WANT me to win? Because you LIKE me?"

Haruhi sneered. "Don't push it. I just didn't expect you to give up. Just come up with something so we can get this over with."

The Host King rubbed his chin, his gaze falling upon the recreation room. "I have ONE idea…" he grabbed her by the hand and led her inside, having her take a seat on a chair, while he sat at a piano.

As soon as he began to play, Haruhi's eyes widened at the tune. _That song… I've heard it before! _she thought, stunned. The rhythm was smooth, slow, and gentle, a familiar warmth igniting her heart, making her feel a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

Tamaki looked over at her and suddenly stopped, seeing a teardrop sliding down her cheek. "Haruhi? Oh, no, what did I do wrong?" he gasped.

"N-Nothing, Senpai," Haruhi replied, reassuringly… though her voice sounded otherwise. "It's just… I've heard that song before, a long time ago."

Tamaki looked at the piano, at the sheet of music. "It's called 'A Lullaby for a Stormy Night', by Vienna Teng. Perhaps you heard it in a movie or something… though that wouldn't explain why you're crying, unless it was a really sad movie."

Haruhi shook her head, wiping the tear from her face. "No, actually… my mom sang it to me once, the night before she got sick." she sighed, rubbing her head. "I… I just never remembered it until now."

Tamaki watched her for a moment, then walked over, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I'm sorry for bringing it up… I didn't think it would hurt you,"

She hugged him in return. "It doesn't… In fact, it's the only thing that reminds me of her, without scaring me. I'm glad you played it, Senpai. Thank you."

He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at her. "You're welcome, Haruhi."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I always loved how Tamaki played the piano, and I love the song mentioned… and I believe both fit in quite well, don't you think?

Please review. No flames, or I'll drop a piano on you. *a shriek is then heard* …I didn't mean YOURS, Tamaki! …Sheesh.


	13. Chapter 13: Facing the Fear

Tamaki: Hurry up with that next chapter, WG! I want to see what happens next!

Honey: Yeah, Wherever-chan, its been forever since you updated!

Hikaru and Kaoru: She's just been slacking off, that's the problem.

Kyoya: Indeed, she tends to be quite the lazy author.

Mori: Not a good idea to keep readers waiting.

Me: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! _ARE YOU HAPPY?_

Host club: ^-^

Tamaki: Wait, who's in the lead with the bets?

Me: (looks at chart) Mori is still ahead by 6, Tamaki you got another vote so you have 4, Kyoya has 3, Honey still has 2, and the Hitachins are behind with 1 vote each.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Ah, c'mon! We demand a recount! Our methods were the best! (turn to Haruhi) Right, Haruhi?

Haruhi: *sigh* Lets just get this over and done with.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**ForeverFallenAngel: **Thank you ^-^

**Nephitsia: **Thank you once again, and I'm glad I kept Tamaki in-character (kind of easy when it comes to goof-balls like him, since I can relate to him a little lol). And we shall see who is the victor ;)

**KageNoNeko: **Thanks. Other stories, eh? I ought to check them out sometime.

**Byoken: **Yep, Tamaki really chose a good method. And thanks! ^-^

**Sayshi: **Oh, please, you're making me (and Tamaki) blush! Glad you liked it ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club, I don't own the Host Club, I don't own the Host Club… no matter how many times I say it, the pain is still agonizing! X_x

0o0o0o0o0

As much as Haruhi wanted to deny it, the Hosts' methods were actually working for her. After Tamaki had dropped her off back at her apartment, she had been thinking about how being afraid of the storms was becoming a thing of the past. …Though that didn't mean she was willing to go out into one, especially in a vehicle after remembering her father's accident, for being exposed to the thunder and lightening still gave her chills- despite that Mori had taken her out into one and nothing bad had happened.

The only problem she faced now was the vote. She had to pick the best method, which would result to one of the hosts taking her and their clients out to dinner at Ruku DiJan's next Sunday. She stood near the window, pondering about her choices. Hikaru and Kaoru's methods were about the same, involving using the storms for her own purposes- whether it was pranking or a plot for a story- so she figured their methods were somewhat useful; Kyoya was the one who found the root of her fear and, despite her anger at him bringing up her late mother, his method seemed to work quite well; Honey told her to think about something that the storm reminded her of- he had cheated off Kyoya, but his method was still outstanding; Mori had tried to show her the beauty of a storm, all the while telling her to stand up to her fear and be heard- she wondered if he was also talking about how the others talked her into this competition; Then there was Tamaki's method… how he played the lullaby her mother used to sing to her, and as he had played the piano she could almost hear her mother's voice singing to her…

Closing her eyes, Haruhi remembered the first time the storm had frightened her, how her mother held her close as she sang, both of them sitting down on her bed, and she had forgotten her fear of the storm that night. _It almost feels as if its happening all over again, _Haruhi thought, watching the raindrops hit the window. _One minute I'm cowering in the corner, and the next thing I know, the thunder doesn't even make me flinch. Perhaps this competition wasn't a waste of time after all. …Though, it's going to be hard to decide who should win._

Walking to her room, she pulled out her English assignment, continuing to write her story, listening to the rain outside. Rather than feeling afraid, she felt a little inspired, each sentence having better detail of her character's position. She had already reached the second page, but came to a block, realizing she had one more decision to make: should her character have a happy ending?

By the time she decided, it was almost midnight, and she put away her now-finished assignment and went to sleep. For the first time that week, the storm didn't disturb her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Monday afternoon came too soon for Haruhi as she entered the third music room. To her surprise, all the clients were there, Renge standing amongst them… but none of the Hosts were around. "Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" Haruhi asked Renge.

"They're outside in the Solitary Shack." Renge replied, pointing out the window at a small wooden pink shack in the garden, looking as if it had just been built that day. "I advised them that they would have to stay out there while you explain which method helped and prove it!"

"Yes, Haruhi! Tell us who won!" One of Kyoya's clients exclaimed.

"Was it Tamaki? I bet it was Tamaki!" One of Tamaki's clients piped up.

"I bet it was Hikaru!" One of the twins' clients stated.

"I heard Mori took you out into a storm, so does he win?" One of Mori's clients asked.

"Yeah right, he probably just scared him more! Kaoru probably helped him better!" One of Haruhi's own clients sneered.

Soon, all the girls were crowding around Haruhi, demanding and asking who she thought had the best method. The tomboy backed toward the window, looking out at the small pink shack, seeing how the storm was starting to increase…

"Kyoya knows everyone well, so he must have found a way to cure his fear!" Another one of Haruhi's clients boasted.

"Maybe Honey came up with something. He's pretty brave, and he knows how to make anything look cute," One of Honey's clients commented.

"We still think Tamaki won, he knows how to help everyone with their problems!" Another one of Tamaki's clients said, as her fellow fan-girls nodded behind her.

"I heard Tamaki kept interfering, he probably didn't HAVE a turn!" Another one of the twin's clients snapped.

Haruhi kept her eyes on the storm outside, as all the girls began to argue with one another, Renge shouting to make them calm down. "Pipe down, let Haruhi decide!" the so-called manager bellowed, but the girls kept shouting at each other. "I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

*CRASH!*

If Renge's voice didn't silence the room, the sound from outside did. Haruhi watched in horror as the storm caused a large tree branch to break off, landing on a stack of boards left over from the shack's construction, which fell in front of the door… blocking it and trapping the rest of the Hosts inside!

"We've got to get out there!" Haruhi cried, running to the door. "They need help!"

"Hey, what about the competition? Who won?" Renge demanded.

"If you want to know the answer, go to the Black Magic Club. I gave my answer to Nekozawa, he can tell you!" With that, she ran out the door, hearing the stampede of fan-girls running down the hall to the Black Magic room. _Wow, they actually bought that, _Haruhi thought. _Kaoru would be impressed._

*Crack! Boom!*

The lights went out suddenly, making it hard to see, but Haruhi kept moving. The darkness made her think of the suspense-films Hikaru showed her, and she felt as if she was in one- the heroine who had to save her friends before the storm destroyed them. She ran faster.

Coming to the doors, she paused, seeing that the storm was blowing everything over- plants were getting uprooted, the streets were flooding, tree branches were waving wildly. _If I set foot outside, I'll be blown into next week! _Haruhi thought, wanting to turn away.

The shack was starting to rock, having been built so poorly it might just collapse on the others.

That image was enough to get Haruhi through the door. The wind blowed in her face, the rain drenching her, the thunder roaring like mad, the lightening flashing too close… but she pushed on. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore it, but it was hard this time. She looked up at the storm clouds, angrily. "I'm not afraid anymore!" she shouted up at the sky. An outsider would have seen her as crazy, but that was beside the point. The thunder roared in reply, a bolt of lightening striking down just a few feet from the shack. Gasping, Haruhi ran on. _Damn it, this wouldn't have happened if those rich bastards didn't start this competition! _she thought angrily.

Another bolt of lightening struck, just a foot away from her, making her fall back into a puddle. She shivered, figuring it was stupid of her to be out here, that she should have just found a custodian to help her friends, rather than charging out into the storm alone. The tomboy covered her face, knowing that it would be the second time she would lose someone during a storm… just like her mother…

_No. _she told herself, standing up and facing the wind once again. _I'm not going to let that happen again! _"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" she cried out. The lightening flashed again, but when she looked up at it, all she saw was the sky lighting up… and as she noticed that it helped her find her way toward the shack, brightening up the dark scenery so she could avoid any obstacles in her way. She thought of her mother, that it was possibly her helping her daughter make her way to save her friends. The thought gave her comfort, and she pressed on. The thunder rumbled, but rather than hearing the low growl of the storm, she heard music, her mother's lullaby…

Haruhi reached the shack and, as quickly as she could, started pulling and pushing the boards away. As if the storm found out it could no longer scare her and decided to give up, the rain began to stop, the lightening ceased, and the thunder became silent. The clouds slowly parted, letting sunlight shine down as she pulled away the last board and ripped the door open…

Seeing all the Hosts standing there, smiling. "Congratulations, Haruhi," Kyoya said, smirking. "We had a feeling you'd show up, sooner or later."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Looks like the Hosts have some explaining to do… Sorry if this wasn't my greatest chapter, but- like Renge sorta- I wanted to put Haruhi up to the challenge of testing out the methods.

Please review, I accept constructive criticism, no flames or thou shall get a brick to thy forehead.


	14. Chapter 14: Haruhi's Pay Back

Well, everyone, it appears we've come to the final chapter. Thank you all once again for reading, and lending me some ideas, and enjoy the rest of the story! ^-^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Nephitsia: **Hey, keep on saying it, and I'll keep on thanking ^-^ …I've never seen that movie, but I have a feeling that WOULD be something the Host Club would do (they never cease to amaze, after all)

**Ambi9942: **A similar story, eh? I'd like to read it sometime (and I love that lullaby too!). Thanks so much!

**KageNoNeko: **When it comes to facing your fears, one method is never enough. And thanks again for your info throughout this story, it really helped! …By the way, I read on Wikipedia that they're planning on making a live-action Host Club movie, did you know that?

**Sayshi: **So glad you loved it, even though the Hosts probably set the whole thing up XD …Sadly, the voting-session is over, but Tamaki still thanks you ^^

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time, I only own the plot! Give me a break, and stop rubbing it in! (goes to sulk in corner) …Rackin' frackin' disclaimers…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"W-Wha…?" Haruhi stammered, seeing that the rest of the Hosts were completely fine, all smiling as if they were expecting her… which she had a feeling they were. "What's going on?"

"A test," Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses, giving a coy smile. "We all figured the best way to find out if you conquered your fear was to make it to where it appeared we were in danger, thus giving you a reason to face the storm on your own."

"We got the idea after remembering how you drove with us in the rain after hearing about your father's accident, and how you showed more concern for him rather than fear for the storm," Tamaki added. "And you finally did it, Haruhi! You faced your phobia to rescue us!"

"…Even though we didn't really need rescuing," The twins put in, bluntly.

"Huh?" Was all Haruhi could say. "B-But, the shack was close to collapsing, and the door was blocked!"

"We put two layers of the shack. The outside one would sway, while the inside layer would remain stable," Hikaru told her, showing her blue-prints of the shack.

"And we also rigged that pile of wood to fall over after that half-sawed tree-branch blew off and hit it, so it would look like we were trapped." Kaoru added, shrugging. "But we had a back-door put in, just in case you didn't show up."

"Which you did," Mori said, stoically.

"Yeah, great job Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, tugging her arm and making her twirl.

_It was all STAGED? _Haruhi thought, the vein in her temple throbbing. "You mean, I ran out during a freak storm to save you guys, even though there was nothing to worry about?" she asked, through clenched teeth. "I nearly got hit by lightening, got drenched, and had to haul back a ton of lumber for nothing?"

"Eh heh, well it wouldn't exactly be for 'nothing'…" Tamaki said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I mean, we could've caught a cold out here… and after all, you DID finally get over your fear, remember that!"

Haruhi glowered darkly at them. "I'm going to kill you guys."

Tamaki gave her a frightened chibi-look. "E-Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm going… to _kill you guys_!" Haruhi grabbed a hammer sitting on the shelf, flames of fury burning in her eyes.

"AUGH!" The rest of the Hosts screamed, bursting out the back door of the shed. They've never seen Haruhi this mad before!

"Help! Help! My daughter's gone insane! Call the police!" Tamaki cried out.

"Call an asylum!" The twins shouted, running past Mori, who carried Honey with him.

_Well… At least it's not raining, anymore. _Kyoya thought, managing to sneak into the school while the rest of the Hosts tried to outrun the angry tomboy. He looked back, trying to repress a chuckle. _If this weren't so amusing, I'd get after the authoress for getting Haruhi slightly out-of-character._

0o0o0o0o0o0

**One Week Later…**

Ruku Dijan's had a surplus of customers on its grand opening night, especially since nearly all of its tables were filled with school girls from Ouran, Haruhi sitting amongst them. "So, you mean ALL of the other Hosts' methods helped you?" One of Tamaki's clients was asking. "How?"

"Well, as the week went by, I was getting sick of them trying to cure me," Haruhi explained, helping herself to some fancy sushi. "The more they annoyed me, the less I focused on the storms. Soon, I was more irritated than afraid, and my fear just vanished. …But, I will admit, their methods were quite helpful, and I'm sure my mom is thankful for their help too, now that her son can think of her every time a storm comes in now."

"Hey, Haruhi, will you read us that story you wrote for English on Monday? Everyone said its really good," One of Kyoya's clients said.

"Yeah, I heard the competition inspired it," One of Honey's clients added.

"Sure, I figured you'd want to hear it, so I brought it with me," Haruhi replied, pulling her story out of her pocket, then began to read.

"_It was a stormy night when Fuji Aru's worst fear came to life," _she began, and all the girls leaned in to listen. _"It all started when he and his parents were planning on taking a coach-ride through the park, having planned on taking one that whole weekend. 'This is so exciting!' Fuji exclaimed, listening to the clacking of the horse's hooves on the concrete path. 'Can we go again?' His parents chuckled. 'We'll take another ride later. Right now, lets stop for some ice-cream,' his mother replied. The coach stopped near an ice-cream vendor and continued on, leaving Fuji and his parents to sit by the lake, enjoying the view. The young boy saw that a few people were going boating, and his parents decided to give it a go. However, Fuji got on the wrong boat, having been paying more attention to some kids feeding the ducks. It wasn't until when he asked if his mother had any crackers he could throw to the ducks did he realize his parents weren't around. 'Mommy? Daddy?' he gasped, looking around, seeing that his parents were across the lake on a different boat. When his boat redocked, he sat on the deck. 'I guess I'll just wait until their boat pulls in.'_

"_There was a clash of thunder just then, and Fuji gasped, seeing that it was starting to rain. Quickly, he ran over to a jungle-gym to duck under out of the rain, all the while keeping his eyes on the lake, waiting for his parents' boat to return. Half an hour past, yet he saw no sign of them. He stepped out, the wind blowing around him, making him shiver as he walked across the edge of the water. 'Where are they?' he wondered. Fuji wrapped his coat tighter around himself as the wind blew, making his hat fly off his head though he quickly caught it. 'Mama?' he called out, his eyes searching the darkness of the rain storm. He pushed onward, fighting against the wind, the lightening being the only thing to light up the night for him._

"_The young five-year-old shivered, his clothes damp with coldness, but he refused to turn back. Fuji had to find his beloved mother and father, no matter what conditions got in his way! Oh, if only they managed to stick together, but the storm would not let it be, as if it wanted Fuji and his family separated. The thunder roared as the wind howled, as if the weather were mocking his search. But he kept going, his heart set on finding his parents, not caring about the storm. 'Mama! Papa! Where are you?' he shouted, walking away from the lake and onto the concrete path. He heard the sound of rapid clacking and turned around, a flash of lightening illuminating a large beast before him, and he screamed, everything going black just then._

"_When Fuji opened his eyes, he saw white, and he was standing in front of a beautiful mansion, white as pearls, in a yard more luscious and green than any he had ever seen before, filled with every kind of flower. 'Fuji, there you are. We've been waiting for you,' came his mother's voice, and he turned around, seeing that she was walking toward him, wearing a white robe, and had wings on her back and a halo above her head. 'What happened? Where are we?' Fuji asked as his mother picked him up. 'We were on the boat when the storm came in… Its strange, I was expecting to see you and your father, but I was the only one who came here,'_

"_Fuji looked around once more, then noticed that he wasn't wearing a robe. 'Where'd you get that robe? And where's Dad?' he asked his mother. 'Your father is still alive, and right now he needs you' his mother replied, hugging him tightly. 'I need you to take care of him for me, okay?' Fuji sniffled, holding her tight. 'But, I don't want to leave you!' he cried. 'Don't worry, Fuji. No matter what, I'll still be with you. Whenever you see a storm, think of me, okay?' There was a flash of light, and Fuji found himself lying in the hospital, bandages on his head. To his relief, his father was sitting right beside him. 'Oh, thank God, I thought I lost you too,' his father sighed, hugging his son. 'Oh, Fuji, I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother-' Fuji patted his father on the head. 'Don't worry, Dad, I know. I saw her. She told me to come back to take care of you, and she'll always be with us,' the five-year-old replied. His father winced, hugging him tighter. The storm outside still roared, but Fuji was no longer scared, for he knew that somewhere beyond the stormy skies, his mother was watching him. The end."_

The girls sighed dreamily. "So beautiful," they commented.

"Ah, it's not that great. I only managed to get a 'B'… but the memory it brings gives it an 'A'." Haruhi replied, humbly, and her client's practically swooned. "I've gotta give credit to Hikaru, too, since his method helped me come up with it."

"Say, where IS Hikaru?" One of the twins' clients asked, looking around.

"In fact, where ARE the rest of the Hosts? Didn't they want to come?" One of Tamaki's clients asked.

"Yeah, but they decided to give up their reservations," Haruhi said, shrugging. "They figured it was enough just helping me conquer my fear, and knew that the rest of us deserved a free meal,"

_That, and Tamaki handed over a dozen meal-tickets and offered to leave me alone for the whole weekend, in exchange for his life, _The tomboy added in her mind.

Outside, the other Hosts watched Haruhi and their clients by the large window. "I can't believe this! After all we've done for her-!" Hikaru sneered.

"Ungrateful girl…" Kaoru added.

"C'mon, Tama-chan, can't we go in?" Honey asked.

"Did you not hear Haruhi earlier?" Tamaki said, scolding yet nervous. "If we come within even a hundred feet of her, she'll lock us in the shed until next spring! …And I hate being in tight spaces, it makes me claustrophobic…"

"Looks like we've got ANOTHER fear to conquer!" The twins exclaimed, smiling their devilish smiles, then grabbed Tamaki and took off.

"ACK! NO! I'M NOT THAT AFRAID OF SMALL PLACES! C'MON, GUYS, LET ME GO…!"

Kyoya only sighed, as he, Mori, and Honey followed. "Here we go again," he commented.

Mori looked inside the restaurant once more, straight at Haruhi. "It's a good thing Haruhi managed to stand up for herself, despite she won't let us join her, huh?" Honey said to him, focusing on the positive side of the situation.

The strong silent Host gave a small grin. "It is," he replied, and with that they continued on.

"NO, REALLY! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! THERE'S NO NEED TO HELP ME!" Tamaki was screaming as the twins continued to drag him off, his cries echoing throughout the city. "MAMA, MAKE THEM LET ME GO…!"

**The End**

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: (Insert Ouran end-music here.) ^-^

Please review. Flames are still forbidden.


End file.
